Two Lives
by Tsuzihri07
Summary: The Marsen region is a strange place. There are Pokemon from all about the planet, and yet they still live in harmony with the people who have far surpassed their neighboring regions in technology. Sonata and Brandon are ready for this world, eager for what awaits them as they take their first steps as trainers. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Co-written by HillianLink.
1. Sonata Shirot

CHAPTER 1 .:;:. Sonata Shirot

My name is Sonata Shirot. I'm just about 17. I become said age tomorrow, the day I receive my first Pokemon. I live in Riki Town, of the Northern Marsen Region. I got my trainer license a few days ago from Professor Palm, herself. She wanted me and my friend Brandon to come to the lab to become official Professor Trainers. See, Professor Trainers are a little different than normal trainers. The region Pokemon expert usually only has a few trainers working for them every five years or so. Professor trainers are also, for some reason, usually given gold type trainer cards. Each Trainer in the region has a card defining who they are. Without it, they can't legally battle with their Pokemon. The color of the card determines some different things depending on the card type. Silver Cards are the lowest rank, given to any trainer. The Silver card will allow the trainer to stay at any Pokemon Center for free, and they are able to challenge the Marsen League. Gold cards allow the same thing, but they get to use the Pokemon Center Cafeteria for free, so that was always nice. Platinum cards can do all of that, but also act like a VIP service for the Marsen League. Platinum holders are allowed to go straight to the gym leader without having to go through gym trainers. Platinum card holders have to meet the requirements of having a level 40 team and have at least 3 official League Badges before taking the Platinum card test. That doesn't matter though, It's still exciting that I'm becoming a Trainer, Period! I still can't believe it! Brandon seemed excited, as well. Who wouldn't be, It's one of the best jobs in the entire world. I'm wearing my official Trainer outfit my mom had bought just yesterday. It consisted of a blue pullover hoodie with a central pocket. It was an Xtra Large, just how I liked it. Maybe because I'm a skinny guy. I'm only about 5'9" so having an Xtra large shirt seemed off, But I liked it because it was comfy. Under that was a black rashguard with a blue X across it that clung to my skin like glue. Except I could pull it off easily. My pants were black and a little baggy. They had a distinctive white line just past my knee that showed off where they could become shorts. It would be great if I ever traveled to Corok Town. They were a hot spring town in the southern Marsen Region, so it's most likely going to be really hot down there. That's a matter for another time, though. My hair is naturally white, and it's really spiky. And fluffy. It's like a puff on my head, and I won't have it any other way. My trainer bag is a simple messenger bag with a black body and blue flap. I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight. My dad knocked on the door, a device in his hand.

"Thought you might want this." He said before lobbing the thing at me. I almost dropped it, but caught the thing, barely. It looked like some sort of… Bracer. It had two distinct colors, being split horizontally. the top was black, the bottom was blue. Where the wrist was was a screen and some buttons under it. There was a little slot right next to it, as well.

"What is this?"

"It's a X-Transceiver. You can call and make calls with it, along with checking a map of the entire region. We're already in there, along with the Professor. It's yours, now." He said. I put it on and it felt… Right. Dad walked over to me and motioned for my wrist. He took it and placed a glowing-ish stone into the slot. I examined it a little more closely. Some sort of symbol was inside it.

"I used that on my Pokemon adventure before you were born. It's actually how I met your mother, Serena. She was a trainer just like me. It's actually why she had trouble choosing to let you go on a journey like you are. We stopped a man named Lysandre from killing literally everyone. I even caught the Pokemon they resurrected for this purpose, Xerneas.

"The same Xerneas that I rode on as a kid?"

"The same one. It's doing well at Professor Sycamore's lab back in the Kalos Region.

"Didn't you also catch a Mewtwo?"

"He got away, unfortunately."

"Say, what exactly does this stone _do_?"

"Let's just say that it helped me on my journey. Korrina wouldn't let me hear the end of it when I couldn't use it. When the time is right, you'll know what to do."

"Calem! Where'd you go?" That's my mom, Serena. She was my dad's old friend back in the Kalos Region. I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he married my mom.

"I'm still not sure if I should let you go, Sonata." She said. A worried expression grew across her face. Dad reached around and pulled her in close.

"Serena, I'm sure he'll be fine. Come on, he's the child of the Kalos Region Champion."

"Former. I took your place after a year."

"That's also when I proposed to you."

"Yes. and then, 6 months later, I got beaten by Valerie who liked the idea of being a beautiful champion like Diantha."

"She was beautiful, alright." Mom then smacked my dad across the head.

"Yes, I'm sure you thought she was beautiful when she took advantage of you after you beat her."

"What? That was 20 year's ago. I can't help that I get tired when my Pokemon are tired"

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyway, Sonata. You should get some sleep. It's eleven at night. I know your excited and all, but you still need your rest."

"Alright, mom."I told her. They left the room, leaving me to wonder how this Xtransceiver thing worked. I'll probably figure it out in time, so I put it away. I stripped down to my boxers and my rashguard, placing the other clothes on my desk. Turning off the lights, I climbed into my bed, letting my mind drift into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**WELCOME, To a collaboration between, you guessed it, HillianLink and Tsuzihri_07. We came together a couple days ago, as of typing this A/N, and decided that it would be a boatload of fun to write a collaboration story. It will be glorious. I don't know where this is going to go, but it's going to go. If you are wondering about our other stories, those will stay perfectly awesome as they are, I can guarantee that. Come now, Link has like, 6 stories going on at the same time, seven with this one. Well, he owns half the story because chapter by chapter, we change who is narrating the story. First chapter is my OC of universal acceptance, Sonata. Link will be using who he is using, so I won't spoil it until I upload his chapter.**

**Want to support this story like you do every other of our stories? Go ahead and follow this thing so you can get an alert when either of us sits down to type. You can expect FREQUENT updates from me because I have no life other than talking with my girlfriend over Skype and writing Fanfictions. Also, Pokemon. Link has a life outside of this, so yeah. He's still awesome, though. You really like the story so far? even though it's a simple introduction? Leave a favorite! It's always good to see that you added this story to your expansive favorites list. If you want to ask a question, or tell me how I did, go ahead and leave a review. That'll be all for me. Next chapter, Link's turn to write!**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**

**(BTDubs, it's pronounced Tsoo-zer-ee)**


	2. Morning

CHAPTER 2 .:;:. Morning

I woke up to a blaring alarm next to me, causing me to shoot straight up in my bed. Realizing that it was merely my phone's alarm, I turned off the alarm and flopped back onto my mattress, sinking back under the blanket. I was about halfway to falling asleep, when I remembered what today was. _Shit! _I shot back up, completely energized. I threw my blanket off of my body and leapt up. I dashed over to my closet and pulled out the only thing that was in it: a black t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black jeans. I quickly threw them on, before lacing up my black combat boots. I dashed into my personal bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

Oh, my apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. Well, for starters, the name is Brandon. Yeah, not too special, but, it's what I've got. So, I roll with it. Anyway, let's continue the introduction, shall we? So, I'm a seventeen year old "goth emo" kid. Yeah, that's what society dubs me, so that's what I am, I guess. It's the punishment that I get for wearing all black, but I'll live with it. So, the reason that I am currently panicking and rushing through everything is because today is going to be the first day of the rest of my life. The best day of my life, possibly. The day I become a man, so to speak. And, no, it has nothing to do with sex. Today is the day that I get to start my adventure through the Marsen Region, capturing and bonding with Pokemon, beating other trainers, as well as Gym Leaders, and, hopefully, decimating the Elite Four, and taking the title of the Champion. Well, that's the goal, anyway. I heard that the Marsen region has a really difficult Pokemon League, but I do have faith in Sonata and I.

I finished getting ready, and went back into my room. I stepped in front of my body mirror to inspect myself, wanting to make sure that I looked as best as possible. I looked just like I normally do, which was reassuring. Getting a bad hair day is fucking atrocious, especially for me. My black hair was combed straight, falling just short of my shoulders. It slowly got shorter, stopping as it reached my chin. Up at my forehead, my hair was flipped to cover my left eye. As I inspected myself, the small amount of sunlight creeping between my curtains hit my bottom lip on the right side, shining off of my silver lip ring. I straightened out my jacket, as well as my black shirt, which was visible under my open jacket. My legs were covered with a pair of black jeans, a black double perforated belt running through it. The belt was more for aesthetics, rather than required. Looking down, I saw that I had accidently dirtied my black combat boots some, so I bent down and knocked off the dirt.

"Brandon, breakfast!" I heard my mother yell, from downstairs.

I went towards my door, grabbing my black backpack on the way. I opened my door and went to step out, stopping to look back first. I just stood there, staring at my room. _Y'know, this is the last time that I'll see this place for who the hell knows how long. It all seems so surreal. As soon as I eat, I'm heading out to Palm's place, and then Sonata and I are leaving. _I smiled, before closing the door and heading downstairs. Upon entering the dining room, I saw that my mother and my younger sister were already sitting down at the table, a small stack of pancakes in front of each of them. I sat down in my own seat, before beginning to eat. After breakfast, I put my plate in the sink, and followed my mother into the living room. We stood at the door, both of just standing there, with me looking down at her.

"You're sure about this, right?" She asked me. "It'll be a very difficult journey."

I sighed, and said, "Yes, mother, I'm sure. Sonata and I have had this planned for years now."

She nodded, and said, "Alright then, I guess that I can't stop you." She stopped for a second, sniffling slightly, as a few tears formed in her eyes, "Y'know, you look so much like your father did when he started." She chuckled, and said, "Well, except for the lip ring. He never would have allowed that."

I wordlessly pulled her into a hug, and I felt her teary eyes dampen my shirt. When she pulled away, she was just staring up at me.

"I'm sure that your father would have been so proud to see you like this." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. Heading for the front door, I said, "Listen, I need to get going. Sonata's probably already waiting for me."

She nodded in return.

I opened the door and went to step out, but I was stopped when my mother said, "Oh, and, Brandon." I turned back to her, and she said, "Give 'em hell."

I nodded, before leaving, closing the door behind me. I sighed deeply, before starting towards Palm's lab, wiping a few tears from my eyes as I went.

* * *

**Okay, so, I guess that this is my first chapter on this story. Now, I just have to try not to fuck it up. Anyway, so, we already established that we're going to be doing a whole alternating POV every chapter thing. Which, y'know, could be fun. Or, well, that's the goal. So, yeah, Tsu was awesome enough to do a collab with me, so I'm here now, in his story, on his profile. I think that it may count as loitering... Anyway, onto me actually saying shit about the chapter. So, as a fair warning, my character in here will be me, literally. So, if anyone has ever wanted any insight as to who I actually am, for whatever reason, here is your chance. Granted, I can sum myself up in one short sentence. I'm the shy kid that has no friends. Yep, that's me. Also, despite what you have been told, I actually don't have a life outside of here... Anyway, slightly depressing AN out of the way, let's go.**

**And, now, back to Tsu.**


	3. Adorable

CHAPTER 3 .:;:. Adorable.

I woke the next morning to sunlight in my face. I tried to sit up, but it was the law of beds to be really comfy in the mornings when you wake up. I could sleep in this bed for another hour. It was… Really… comfy.

"Sonata! Get ready! It's almost time for you to go meet Professor Palm!" My eyes shot open that second. I jumped out of bed, well, more like fell. I was in a rush so I tripped on my blanket and met the floor with my face. I quickly got up and grabbed what I needed. My laptop went into my bag, along with some Potion. I was finally dressed and all, so I ran down the stairs.

"Slow down, son. You'll want to enjoy breakfast first, right?" Mom said. I checked the clock. It was 8:30. An hour and a half until my and Brandons appointment for Professor Palm.

"Mom, my appointment is at ten."

"Well, if I didn't wake you up then, you wouldn't have. You take after your father with his sleep patterns. Valerie must've had a hard time getting him out of the gym." She said. For some reason, she was looking something different than usual. She was wearing a black tank top and a longer red skirt.. She was wearing thigh high black stockings and a pink hat with white sunglasses on the brim. Her hair was in its usual style of being loose for the most part until about the end, where there was a hair tie.

"Mom, what's with the outfit?"

"Oh, this? This is what I wore when I got my first pokemon. Ninian was so tiny back then. Just a little Fennekin."

"Didn't Dad have a Chespin?"

"Yes. He did. It's sad that he passed on, though. He was a formidable Chesnaught." She said with a saddened look on her face.

"Well, I can't stay sad forever, can I? That Chesnaught would have put a macaroon in my face if he saw me sad at all."

"You wouldn't believe how much he ate, though. Every time you brought me something to eat, he practically ate everything sweet in there." Dad said, walking down the stairs. He was wearing a black track suit, as it seemed. On his brown haired head was a red hat, black sunglasses on the brim.

"This is what I wore when I was a trainer." He said. I personally liked what they both wore. These clothes on my back, though. They are what I will make my journey in.

"Let's not worry about the past, though. I like the present, and the present means breakfast. And breakfast means that I get to eat your Moms cooking." Dad started. He had a point, though. I always looked forward to whenever my Mom cooked something. The morning food of today was some sort of canned meat. It was sliced thin-ish and fried in a little bit of oil, and served with pan fried toast. The meat was called Spam, and it tasted really good, to me at least. My parents seemed to like it, too. I've heard some people don't like it for some reason, but I don't see why. Then again, we've always been the weird family around here. I finished up breakfast, the time flying by. It was just about time for me to leave for Professor Palms place. My parents were out of their seats, waiting for me by the door. My Mom was carrying a bag of stuff, my Dad standing with a hand on his hip.

"I'm sure you'll be hungry, so I made some sandwiches out of the meat we had."

"Thanks, Mom." I took the bag and gave her a tight hug. A few of her tears dropped onto my shoulder. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"I guess this is what my Mom felt, huh?" He said before giving me a hug of his own. I returned it, closing my eyes and savoring the moment."

"Thank you guys, for everything. It's not like I won't be back, but… I love you." I said.

"We love you too, son." Mom replied. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as I put on my shoes.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I said before opening the door and walking out.

The door closed behind me and I went off towards the lab. I ran into my friend Brandon on the way. He was dress in black, like he usually was. We were talking about which Pokemon we would choose, seeing as there is usually one of the three RoShamBo types of Fire, Water, and Grass. Sonata personally wanted the grass, while Brandon was undecided, as it seemed. We were finally at the lab at the top of a small hill near the outskirts of town. The door opened, a woman in her mid twenties there to greet us. This, was Professor Palm. Her hair seemed to be a dark purple that flowed down to her behind. The accessory in it was a pink balloon shape that pulled her hair out of her face.

"Sonata, Brandon! You're here! Come in." She said. Her voice seemed to fit her age. Everyone was in the lab, the Professor leading us through to the back. There was a machine there with five pokeballs in its slots.

"Each one of these has a Pokemon in them. The one you choose shall be your first partners. I have to ask that you pick two Pokemon to accompany you. I personally won;t trust my son with more than one right now. Even if he wasn't getting a Pokemon like you two, I only have the resources to keep one with me until my research gets funded. As you two know, I research the communication between Pokemon to themselves and to humans. I just hope that the League helps fund it." She explained. The Pokemon League is basically where our laws come from.

"The Pokemon in here are," She started. She grabbed all five Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. From the balls came white light, forming into the creatures known as Pokemon. The first to form completely was a creature called Petilil, I think. It had a light green fluff that constitutes as a body. It had a crescent shaped face that formed into its bulb shaped head. Three leaves extended out of its head, forming a pokemon that looked like an onion. The next was a brown creature. It was a quadruped fox-like Pokemon, a fluffy tail and some sort of light brown fluff around its neck, Its eyes were black and its ears long. An Eevee, if I was correct. Next was a blue Pokemon with some sort of shell upon its back. The tail curled at its tip. I have a hunch that this was a Squirtle. The next pokemon was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had a black "mask" and red eyes. It stood on its toes instead of its entire foot. The Pokemon was called a Riolu? If I'm right? The last one was another fox like Pokemon, but red. It had six curled red tails and mahogany paws. This Pokemon was no doubt, a Vulpix.

"Take your pic, boys." I immediately went for the Petilil. For one, it was a grass type. Not my favorite typing of Pokemon, but this little one was absolutely adorable. I crouched down and reached my hand over to the little bulb. It seemed to sniff it before rubbing against it. It hopped upon my hand and 'crawled' along my arm, onto my shoulder. I'm going to name her… Kotoha. Brandon said nothing and crouched to pick up the Eevee.

"Vee~!" It cried. Brandon told the Professor that this Pokemon of choice. Eevee went onto his shoulder as well, and we were instructed to choose a second Pokemon. The Vulpix was already looking at Brandon expectantly, so I didn't even try. The Riolu came over to me and stuck its paw out, as if it were a handshake. I took it between my index finger and thumb and gave it a small wiggle. I guess our Pokemon were officially with us! We were then given… a device?

"This is the Pokedex. A couple of the newest models were given to me from the Kanto Regions professor. He said that this device will record the complete data on Pokemon after they are captured. Of course, I don't believe that you should catch every Pokemon, though. It's fruitless, to me. Being a Pokemon Trainer isn't about catching them all, but being beside your Pokemon and helping them grow, along with growing yourself. I'm giving these to you because I want you to truly understand the Pokemon you meet." Professor Palm explained. She gave one to me and to Brandon, and we powered them on.

"There are three different types of registry for Pokemon. As trainers, you are able to access all three at once. The first is Basic Registry. By simply seeing a Pokemon, you are able to retrieve its name, number, natural habitat, and its cry. The second type is Capture Registry. It is only available to be accessed through Basic registry. Capture adds to the Basic by showing its footprint, Pokemon species, types, all that. The final is Trainer registry. It is the same as capture registry, but. Here, take these Pokeballs and and scan your Pokemon. She handed us the balls to our Pokemon. I activated mine and pointed it to my Petilil. It scanned her with a blue light, and the screen lit up. The first thing I saw was a picture of the Petilil. Next to it was a full description of her, her species name, all that. Another screen flipped out from the side, though. It had four distinct outlines, two of them filled with information. The first slot was filled with the information for the move [Absorb]. The second was the move [Growth]. Brandon did the same to his Eevee, and a screen flipped from the side like mine. On the right of the screen was an arrow. The data for moves was [Tackle, Helping Hand, Growl, Tail Whip]. Brandon touched the arrow icon and the data moved to the side, revealing another move. [Sand-Attack]. This little Pokemon knew _five _moves?! That was a lot! We put away our Pokedexes by closing the screen and pocketing them. Professor Palm gave us a gold card each. These were our official Trainer Licenses.

"Brandon… We're trainers, now!" I said to him.

"I'm as excited as you are." He replied.

"You know what trainers do?"

"Battle?"

"Bingo!"

With that, we ran outside. We stood at opposite ends of the field before the lab, staring each other down. The Professor stood at the sidelines, proctoring this match. When she shouted begin, we both commanded our Pokemon forward, Kotoha for me and Eevee for Brandon. We both grabbed our Pokedexes in unison and flung our arms to the side. It powered on and the move screen flipped out. We both said the same thing in sync. It was something we saw on a TV show as kids.

"Eyecatch! Battle!" And we made our first moves.

* * *

***Fake Crying* I LOST MY HEARTFELT ENDSLAAATE, AAAAAAUUUGGH!**

**Link: It's okay, Tsu**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT! I WAS WRITING THE END PART, WHERE I TELL THE PEOPLE TO FOLLOW, AND CHROME DECIDED TO ASK FOR A FORM RESUBMISSION WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH MY TRACPAAAAD**

**Link: Tsu, calm down. You're overreacting.**

**Me: KOTOHA, USE SLEEP POWDER ON LINK!**

**Kotoha: Lilli!**

_**Kotoha the Lilligant emmited a powder from her flower Crown, making a sweet scent go over Link. Link got a whiff of this and inhaled the powder into his lungs which acted as a very quick acting sedative. He is now asleep on the floor with Kotoha patting his head in an 'I'm sorry' way. And it was awesome.**_

**Me: *Wipes fake tears* Sob, anyway. I was talking about how we had a hard time choosing starter Pokemon. I came up with the choices, stuff happened. I put in Petilil for me and Eevee for him, and we had a hard time choosing between Vulpix and Riolu. My Riolu in platinum became a beast next to my Lopunny and Luxray in my Platinum. It was awesome, and named Aurus. I actually remember the names I gave my Pokemon team in Platinum. My Torterra was Terra, my Staraptor was Kotori, my Lopunny was Usagi, my Luxray was Cait Bolt, my Lucario was Aurus, and my Giratina was Shadis. I caught a Wurmple very early in the game. I named it Dick because it knew [Harden]. Yeah, I'm immature. Anyway.**

**If you happened to like my part of this Collaboration, go ahead and follow it so you can get an update every time one of us provides a chapter. Put this story in your expansive Favorites if you feel like it belongs there. It means a lot to the both of us the you would put this in your favorites list. Drop a review, if you please. We love reading them, seriously.**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**Link: What the hell happened?**

**Me: Get writing.**

**Link: I have school!**

**Me: And I have generic chocolate Pop-tarts.**

**Link: FINE.**

_**Link stormed off to his room in the fictional building we work/reside in**_

**Me: C'mere, Kotoha, you deserve a reward.**

**Kotoha: Liii!**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	4. PKDXHLDR wants to battle!

***Skids into frame, kicking up a small cloud of dust***

**Holy shit, kids! I'm back. Yeah, new chapter from me. Excited for a Pokemon battle? I hope you are! Anyway, allow me to go ahead and make this statement. I will still reply to any reviews on my chapters, as my psuedOCD would kill me if I didn't. But, only on my chapters, and only if they apply to me/I can answer them. So, essentially, TreePyro, you'll have to ask Tsu, but we haven't discussed anything, so let's stick with no for now. Anyway, I want to apologize in advance for the short chapter. If you guys know my stories, then you know that it normally takes me two or three chapters to really get into the feel of the story. That, and the very beginning, before the journey actually starts, in the games always bored me. But, I tried my best, and I hope that you enjoy.**

"So, how about for our first trainer battle we do a solo?" Sonata suggested.

"Alright." I replied, nodding.

Sonata stuck his arm out, allowing his little Petlil to scurry to his balled up fist.

"Kotoha, show 'em what you've got!" He yelled out.

I smirked at my friend's excitement, as the cute little grass type leapt onto the ground. She stumbled some as she hit the dirt, but she managed to catch herself, before putting her fists up, trying her best to look frightening and tough. Granted, that was slightly difficult, with the wide smile plastered to her face.

I stuck my own arm out, calmly saying, "Kura, if you would."

The small brown fox nodded to me, before he gracefully dropped from my arm, going to stand across the field from Kotoha. Kura hunkered down in a stance, ready to pounce, as he bared his teeth.

"Fight!" Professor Palm shouted out, waving her arm in front of her.

I nodded to Sonata, and he made the first move, commanding, "Kotoha, Growth!"

The small bulb on the grass type's head began to glow, and she seemed to focus on absorbing energy from the sun.

"Kura, hit her with a Tackle." I called.

The fox nodded, before rushing towards his opponent, calling his species' name as he went.

"Dodge, and use Growth." Sonata said.

His Pokemon complied, jumping out of the way of Kura's attack, barely avoiding being hit, before causing her bulb to glow again. I kept calm and focused, as Kura spun around. He looked to me, and I just nodded back, giving my silent command. He took off running towards Kotoha, hitting her with a Tackle, causing the small grass type to call out in shock, falling over.

"You alright?" Sonata asked her, as Kura retreated to my side of the field.

The grass type picked herself up, nodding to him.

"Alright." He replied. "Growth!"

The bulb began glowing again, as the Petlil's eyes went to the sun. _Again? What is he doing? He needs to-. _My train of thought broke off as I realized what my friend was planning. _Shit! Her attack's already to high to actually help, especially since he'll continue having her use Growth._

"Kura, Sand Attack. Now!" I ordered, my voice beginning to rise slightly.

He nodded, before kicking up sand at Kotoha. Before a dodge command could be given, the sand hit her eyes, blocking her sight. She stopped using Growth, crying out, as she began trying to clear her eyes of the grains.

Sonata growled, before yelling, "He's caught on. Absorb!"

The Petlil stopped batting at her eyes, before locking her eyes on Kura. From her bulb came a large red beam, aimed directly at my Eevee. It made contact, and Kura fell to the ground, letting out a loud cry of pain. _No! Kura! _The attack cleared, revealing that Kura was on the ground, trembling. I was about to call a retreat, when he leapt up, growling defiantly. I saw the shocked looks on the faces of Kotoha, Sonata, and Palm, as Kura glanced back at me.

"You good?" I asked. He nodded at me, and I yelled, "Give 'em hell!"

Kura nodded to me, before rushing towards Kotoha.

Seeming to reclaim his focus, Sonata called, "Quick! Dodge!"

The Petlil leapt into the air, barely making it over Kura. He went under her body, just missing

her.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled. "Counter it, now!"

My small brown fox leapt into the air, as well. He did a back flip, landing on Kotoha as she landed on the ground, forcing her onto her back. They locked eyes, growling at each other.

"Quick, get him off." Sonata commanded.

The Bulb Pokemon hit Kura with her head, sending him flying off of her. The Eevee caught himself midair, landing on his feet. Thinking quickly, I knew what to do.

"Kura, go for a tackle!" I yelled.

He took off running towards Kotoha, moving quickly, making sure that there was no chance at dodging.

Just before the attack made contact, I commanded, "Now, stop!"

Kura looked at me, puzzled, but complied. He came to a skidding stop just in front of his opponent, causing a burst of dirt and sand to fly towards her, mimicking Sand Attack. The earth hit the Petlil's face, blocking her view once again.

"Now, Growl and Tail Whip simultaneously!" I shouted.

Kura performed both moves flawlessly, his Growl causing Kotoha to freeze, shivering, allowing his Tail Whip to function with ease.

I was about to order the finishing Tackle, when I heard a voice yell. "Mom! You started without me?"

Everyone froze at this exclamation, and Sonata and I locked eyes.

"Fuck." We said, simultaneously.

I heard Palm sigh, before saying, "Son of a bitch."

**Huzzah, human beings! Enjoy?**

**Tsu: No! I wanted a winner!**

**Link: Yeah, well I want Pocky, but I'm not sitting on my ass, eating Poptarts, and complaining!**

**Tsu: *Mouth full* Hey, shut up! These are delicious! **

**Link: Pocky's better!**

**Tsu: *Throws down box and leaps up from couch* What did you say?!**

**Link: You heard me, kid! Don't make me fight you!**

***As the teens get in each other's faces, a cloud of dust coats them. The dust disappears, revealing two unconscious bodies on the floor. Kotoha goes over to Tsu, while Kura goes to Link. Both poke their respective trainers.***

**Kura: *Looks at his Petlil friend* Vee?**

**Kotoha: *Nods* Lil.**

***Kura uses his teeth to pull out a Poptart, before the duo begins feasting.***


	5. A Daughter?

I saw bobbing black hair come up the hill after the sound of "Mom!" came from our left. And Brandon and I were going to have our epic battle of debut-ness! Who the hell was coming up anyway? A girl with hair reaching the small of her back came running towards Professor Palm. She looked like a shorter Professor Palm, but with glasses, and BLACK hair. Within her straight locks was a bow at the back of her head shaped like a Vivillon's wings She wore upon her a navy blue jacket, unzipped to reveal a white hoodie underneath, the hood going over the collar of the overshirt. She wore a skirt of pleated pink that was short, but not too short. Around... just under mid thigh was where it ended. Her thigh high socks were black, as well. Her shoes were just regular blue converse. Yay. She was out of breath when she finally made it to Palm, and she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Himari! What are you doing here?" Palm asked. This must be the oldest of the Palm kids. From what I know, Palm only had two children, and I haven't met either. She must have been talking about her son, who I guess was about 13, seeing as that is the minimum age you need to be in order to be a Trainer in the Marsen Region. Me and Brandon waited because we wanted to be ready. Oh, and my Mom didn't want us to go through what she and Dad did when they were trainers. I'm sure we'll be fine, though. We're both freaking awesome! Himari was still unable to breath, but she choked out an answer.

"You forgot to tell me that it was today!"

"Well, I didn't think you were ready yet, Himari!"

"Mom! I've BEEN ready for a year! I've had my trainer license for 6 months before these guys did! You could have at least woken me up!"

"Himari, I love you to death, but you're 15. You won't be able to handle the harsh conditions a trainer has to go through."

"Mom, I've been prepared. Being a trainer is about having fun! Being unprepared! Don't you of all people know that?"

"I do, Himari. But I'm not going to let my daughter go into this world without someone to help-" Professor Palm looked over at us.

"Her..."

"We'll take her with us, if that's alright with you, professor." I said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Brandon added. It's rare for him to talk to people other than our parents and me. He's just antisocial, I guess. He hasn't opened up to me a whole lot, but he's still my best friend. Well, my only HUMAN friend, anyway.

"I'm Sonata, and the one who in always black over there is Brandon. This is Kotoha!" I said, pointing to my adorable little Petilil.

"This is Kura." Brandon said, pointing to his Eevee of equal adorablez. With a [Z]. I took hold of the other Pokeball in my pocket and touched the button, letting it grow to size. I threw it to the skies, and my Riolu came out.

"Rio!" It cried before I introduced it as Auron. I took my Pokedex and scanned it like I did Kotoha. The move-screen shot out from the side and of course, it displayed what it knew how to do. I put my Pokedex away and walked ove to Himari, who was a good 3 inches shorter than I am, and by extension even SHORTER than Brandon. I extended my hand to her.

"Good to meet you!" I said. She looked into my eyes and blushed slightly. The red tint of her face grew deeper the more she hesitated to take my hand, which she eventually did and gave it a small shake.

"N-nice to meet you, too..." She mumbled. We released hands, Brandon coming over and doing the same.

"Great to meet you, Himari. Say, if you're a trainer, what IS your Pokemon?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Himari reached into the bag hanging from the messenger bag on her right. Out came a Pokeball, and she tossed it to the skies. Out came a little otter-ish Pokemon, white heade with big black eyes. On its light blue belly was a shell of yellow-ish-ness. It was cute.

"Osha!" It cried before pulling the shell off of its gut. It swung it around like a sword, and it had some sort of glowing energy on it. I whipped out my Pokedex and scanned the little dude. This thing is an Oshawott, apparently. Of course, being a basic registry, all I got was its name, and where it might be found, but I couldn't get a reading on it's area to be caught. Sad, I kind of want one.

"This little guy here is Leviathan!" Himari said excitedly. She picked him up and gave his face a little nuzzle.

"Hey Brandon, you thinking of finishing this or...?" I asked

"Call it a draw, for now." He replied, tossing a hand into the air.

"Kotoha! To me!" I called, and Kotoha bounced over to my leg and looked up at me.

"Peti!" She cried, and I picked her up and put her on top of my fluffy haired head. I could get used to this. Auron came up to my side and smiled.

"So... does this mean that we're official Pokemon Trainers? The three of us?" I asked. Professor Palm closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I guess I can give you guys a Trainer Class, now, right? How does... Pokedex Holder sound?" She questioned. I know a lot about Trainer Classes, and I personally think that Pokemon Trainer is fine, but Pokedex Holder? That sounded awesome!

"We'll take it!" I said. This is truly the day I become an adult, at least in my eyes. My parents were trainers, and I think their parents were trainers too! Well, Grandma on my Dad's side was a Rhyhorn Racer. The professor gave her daughter the simple title of Pokemon Trainer, seeing as how she didn't own a Pokedex. We started to head out to the edge of Riki town, and I took one last look.

"Goodbye, guys. I'll miss you." I turned around and looked over at Himari and Brandon. They both gave me a smile, and Himari an extra blush, and we left Riki Town, and into Route 1 of Marsen.

* * *

**Hey guys! How have you been? I actually have been on a case of writers block for some reason! Maaainly because Moemon Emerald and Phantasy Star Portable 2 has been EATING my time, and I don't regret it a bit!**

**Brandon: You should. What's more important than Fanfictions and pocky?**

**Me: School, Pokemon, and Action RPG's.**

**Brandon: Well. I'll give you that.**

**Me: Besides, isn't Chris important to you too?**

**Brandon: Yeah, he is. I love that furry.**

**Me: I love him too, but not like you do. Keep the noise at night down, though. Shit, I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night.**

**Brandon: SONATA!**

**Me: What?**

**Brandon: What Chris and I do at night is none of your business!**

**Me: I love you guys, seriously, but I'm just telling you to keep it down, alright? There is nothing wrong with what you two do together. It's just noisy.**

**Brandon: I can't help it... It just-**

**Me: Go no further or I'll take your pocky stash you have hidden in your guys' room.**

**Brandon: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I totally would, brother.**

**Brandon: Then I would have to steal your Mountain Dew boxes.**

**Me: *slams my desk* You want to die?**

**Brandon: No, just don't touch my pocky.**

**Me: Fine. I won't. Just don't go into details of what you guys do in your bedroom. Why was this place built with our rooms next to each others?**

**Brandon: Because we started this collab before me and Chris got together.**

**Me: And then he decided to move in with you, and then NO'ONE in this division sleeps at night.**

**Brandon: You say that like you DON'T make your Lilligant wake the ENTIRE primary block!**

**Me: What I do with Kotoha is no concern to you. I can't help it that I am obsessed with Lilligant.**

**Brandon: Obsessed is a word for it. She sits in your lap all the time!**

**Me: She likes it there, right, Kotoha?**

**Kotoha: Lilli!**

**Chris: Now I feel bad for perving over my Glaceon.**

**Me: Chris? When did you get here?**

**Chris: When you were accused of completely wrecking your Lilligant.**

**Brandon: At least I don't f**k my Umbreon.**

**Me: That's because your Umbreon is a dude.**

**Brandon: Bisexual, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Sorry for being straight?**

**Chris: It's alright. Don'cha have an ACTUAL authors note to do?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. But this is way more fun.**

**Brandon: Aren't we supposed to try and kill each other in the authors note?**

**Me: I can have Kotoha use Grass Knot in a place where the sun don't shine, but you two might like it too much.**

**Brandon, Chris: *Blushes* SHUT THE HELL UP SONATA!**

_**/Brandon and Chris proceed to tackle Sonata to the ground, and lay a good amount of punches into his face./**_

**Me: Ouch...**

**Brandon: That's what you get!**

**Me: Kotoha, use Sleep Powder on those two. OCULUS! After they are knocked out, bring them to their room would you kindly?**

**Kotoha: Gant!**

**Oculus: Lux!**

_**/Kotoha bounces over to the couple and proceeds to shoot Sleep Powder over their faces. Once they fall onto the floor, Oculus the Luxray plods over and takes into his mouth the back of their collars. He proceeds to drag their unconcious bodies into their rooms, where he just lets them be on the floor. Oculus comes back./**_

**Oculus: Ray!**

**Me: Thanks, bud... Why are you guys staring at me like that? Come, now, it's like you guys are SURPRISED I have a Luxray. Lilligant and Luxray are my favorite Pokemon OF ALL TIME. No, I will never choose one or the other, it won't happen. Nope, can't and won't happen. Yes, this was basically a spoiler for one of the members on my Two-Lives team. **

**If you were wondering how we were going to decide who the Champion will be. There is a program called Pokemon Showdown, and both Brandon and I should be able to run it with no problems. We'll fight each other there when we have a full team of six, and input reasonable levels, IV's, EV's, and make sure that the teams are legitimate. We'll duke it out to see who will become champion. I'll talk out the full details with him, so YOU GUYS DON'T GET TO KNOW!**

**(Brandon, don't you dare tell chris any spoilers!)**

**Also, Morph Material... Maybe. Just maybe.**

**ALSO AGAIN! Himari's Origin! Himari actually is brought over from my FIRST EVER THING I EVER WRITTEN: A story called Advent Academy! It STILL isn't done, and I started it my sophomore year of high school... guys, I'm a senior. Fuck. She did look like she does here, except minus the glasses, and the clothes, seeing as she wore the school uniform, yes with a skirt about that length. **

**Anyway, if you happened to like the chapter, and the shtick afterward, GO AHEAD and PLEASE follow this story for the both of us! Review, and all that good shit! PLEASE, WE BEG YOU! Well, I do, but ah whatever. You don't have to if you don't want t- REVIEW GODDAMMIT! RGL;DJANDKFJANJUIUDAHDBFADFAISJ;**

_**/Auron the Lucario puts a Force Palm into Sonata's head, effectively knocking him out. He turns around and starts to talk to Kotoha and Oculus./**_

**Auron: Master is too hyper when he has Pepsi and Tootsie Rolls.**

**Kotoha: He sometimes gets a little rough in the bedroom as well. But I kind of like it.**

**Oculus: Lilligant, We need not kow what happens within the confines of his room. We hear enough as it is.**

**Auron: Makes me happy he doesn't have a translator, else we would never hear the end of you screaming into the night.**

**Kotoha: I can't help it if his... length, feels good. Not like I'll ever be dry, I'm a plant.**

**Oculus: Let us not go any further, Lilligant. We need not know what happens under your dress.**

**Kotoha: Wouldn't you like to know, Oculus?**

**Oculus: Lilligant! I have ill need of your private parts! Cut the camera's already!**


	6. That was my only jacket, too

**L: So, I'm back with another painfully short chapter. Yay? Meh, maybe not. Still have literally no idea why I can't seem to muster up a long chapter for this stuff… Granted, haven't read one of these before, nor have I touched a PKMN game in years, so… Yeah… Anyway, secretary, any reviews to talk to!?**

**Tsu: Nope. And I'm not your fucking secretary!**

**Link: Oh, I think that I have some friends that would disagree. Auron!**

**Auron: Yes?**

**Tsu: Dude! You betrayed me?!**

**Auron: Betrayed is such a nasty word. I prefer… played for the side that gives me fun stuff. Like Halloween candy. That was fun stuff.**

**Link: Indeed.**

**Tsu: You can understand him?!**

**Link: Of course. I bought some translator earrings. Which reminds me, Kura said that he's sorry about drinking that thing of Mountain Dew. But, if it's any consolation, he said that it tasted amazing.**

**Tsu: *Deadpans***

**Link:Anyway, enjoy my agonizingly short chapter, children.**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh of annoyance, staring at the spectacle before me. _You had to do this, didn't you Sonata? You had to allow this child to follow us? _I heard my companion echo my gust of air, as our four Pokemon caught up to us.

"Vul?" Hephaestus asked, his six tails bouncing slightly with each pant.

"Lil." Kotoha deadpanned.

"Indeed." I replied, obviously not understanding them, but absolutely being able to get the meaning.

All of our gazes switched to Sonata, as the air continued to be filled with somewhat panicked yelling.

He noticed our looks, and defended, "What? It's not like I led those two over here!"

I just sighed, shaking my head slowly. Turning back to the scene before me, I let out yet another sigh. _How in the hell did they even accomplish this? How?! _Just in front of us, multiple feet from the ground, the flailing Himari and Leviathan struggled against the vines that held them high, the girl's upside down form swinging about wildly from her continuous fighting.

She finally noticed us, and asked, "Hey! Can we get some help here?"

I let out another sigh, before looking down at Kura and Hephaestus. I clicked my tongue, getting the attention of the vulpine Pokemon. They looked up at me, and I flicked my head towards the struggling Pokemon and young trainer. My own Pokemon nodded in response, before leaping at the flailing vines, teeth and claws bared. The two made quick work of the plants, dropping our allies on the ground, before rejoining the others at my side. As Himari and Leviathan picked themselves up, I whipped around, clicking my tongue again. My signal was quickly answered by my Pokemon, as Hephaestus landed on my right shoulder and Kura on my left. As I heard Sonata confirming the wellbeing of our travel mates, I came back to Route 1. I looked to the left, back down the path, sighing in annoyance. _We barely made it ten minutes, before she became a massive annoyance. I understand that she wants to travel with us, but for Arceus's sake, she needs to learn to keep herself in check! _As my train of thought finished, I heard Sonata and Himari approach. I glanced at them as they reached me, seeing that they had their respective Pokemon sitting on their shoulders. Well, except for Kotoha. The little Grass type currently resided on his head, playing with his hair. I chuckled at the cute action, before leading the way down the path, Sonata falling next to me, and Himari bringing up the rear, stopping every few steps to examine every rustle of grass or hint of color in the trees.

"Y'know," Sonata began, "you could have just as easily used your hands to get her down. You could have hurt her."

"I also could have had Hephaestus use Ember, but that would have started a forest fire." I pointed out. "And, besides, these two are accurate and much more effective."

The two foxes let out their own calls, the hint of pride obvious in them. I chuckled, bringing my hands up and hugging their heads to mine, before scratching between their ears.

Sonata yawned, stretching and crossing his arms behind his head, before asking, "So, any thoughts on what your next little friend will be?"

"Not really." I replied. "Besides, these two will no doubt be more than a handful."

My remark was met with a quick nip to both of my ears from my Pokemon. Sonata chuckled, as I glared up at the pair of foxes, who just looked down at me, attempting to look as cute as possible. I sighed, hearing Leviathan shoot out a few little bubbles, followed by them popping and Himari giggling.

"You do know that we've made a giant commitment now, right?" I asked my friend.

"How so?" He replied.

I sighed, before continuing, "We already faced enough of a challenge traversing Marsen and doing our entire journey with just the two of us, as well as taking care of all of our Pokemon, and now we have Himari to keep safe."

"C'mon, Brandon," he said, "don't you think that you're being a little unfair? You keep acting like she's still only a child."

"That's because she is." I replied. He looked at me, confused and obviously about to defend against my accusation, before I explained, "To me, at least. Just because she is only slightly younger than us does not mean that she isn't a child. She will always be one to me, until she proves that she isn't."

"And how, pray tell, could she accomplish that?" Sonata asked me.

I was about to reply, when I suddenly heard something that made me freeze. Silence. Or damn near silence, at least.

I sighed, before saying, "Fuck."

I spun around, being greeted with nothing.

"And she's gone again." I observed.

"What?" Sonata asked, shocked. He spun around, confirming my statement, before sighing out, "Seriously? Again?"

I observed the edges of the path, before noticing a small path of trampled grass leading out into the trees.

"For the record, Sonata," I said, "this is why she is a child, in my eyes. Once she stops doing this, then she shall no longer be a child."

My friend was about to reply, when he was interrupted by a loud shriek splitting through the air. Without waiting another second, I took off dashing through the trees, towards the shriek. _Don't be hurt, kid! Your mother would kill us if you got hurt... At least we got further down the road, though. Riki wasn't in sight when I looked back. _As I dashed through the trees, knocking branches out of my way as I ran, Kura and Hephaestus fighting to stay on my shoulders, I heard Sonata join behind me. As we continued, I began seeing signs of Himari's path. A few broken twigs here, a disturbed plant or possible Pokemon den there. As we continued running, the only sounds being our panting, I heard another shriek, this one much closer.

"We're coming, Himari!" Sonata shouted out.

As we grew closer, I began evaluating the situation. _Why is the forest so quiet? Normally that means that there is a pack of predator Pokemon around here. Well, all that's like that around here is-. Shit. _I saw a light up ahead, signaling a clearing. I burst through the leaves, being assaulted by sunlight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure sprinting away through the trees on the other side of the clearing, but my eyes were focused on the center of the dirt circle. Right in front of us, tied up, was Himari and Leviathan, their arms and legs bound, and mouths gagged. Hovering just above them, however, was a Scyther, and three more were closing in. Without thinking, I dropped my backpack and dashed forwards, just as the Scyther slashed down at the restrained girl. I dropped to a slide, stopping between Himari and the large green bug, catching its bladed arm in my hand. I felt the sharp limb cut into my palm, but I ignored the pain. As the Pokemon's eyes grew wide in shock, I leapt up, the blade still cutting into my palm. I launched my foot out, kicking the bug in its abdomen, sending it flying to a tree. The Scyther hit the trunk at the right angle to where it's blade stuck into the bark by its tip. I quickly dashed over, ignoring the pain and the blood seeping from my hand and falling onto the ground. I brought my foot up and kicked the joint in the bugs arm, driving the blade even deeper, trapping the Scyther. As I watched it struggle to free itself, I felt a sharp pain on my back, as well as the sound of shredding cloth. I whipped around, already feeling blood start to come from a new slash in my back, to see another Scyther behind me, blood dripping from the tip of its bladed arm. It slashed at me again, but I moved out of the way, causing it to go past me and into its comrade. I rushed up to it and knocked the bug's legs out from under it, causing it to drop to the ground next to its friend.

"Heph, Ember!" I ordered.

The Vulipx complied, as a burst of fire shot from behind me, going past my left side, and hit the downed bugs. I watched as the bugs were burnt to a barely moving crisp, before whipping around. As I did, I saw that Sonata and Auron had already taken care of the other two Scyther. Without another word, I grabbed my bag and stalked back through the trees, shedding my ruined clothes on the way. _My only fucking jacket, too. I've got to pick one up when we actually reach the next town. _As I stuffed the clothes into my bag, I heard a few small footsteps behind me, signaling the arrival of Hephaestus and Kura. The two continued walking a few feet behind me as I pulled out another shirt, noticing that my hand was already starting to scab over. I slipped the shirt on, feeling that my back was following my hand in its scabbing process. As I reached the road, I just dropped to the ground, lost in thought. _What the hell were Scyther doing here? They aren't indigenous to this route, hell, not even the first couple of routes from Riki! And who the hell was that guy in the trees? _As I continued thinking, Hephaestus and Kura came up to me, and I absentmindedly began petting them. After a few minutes of sitting in numb pain from my wounds, I heard more footsteps, signaling the approach Sonata and Himari. Before they could even leave the trees, I got up, Hephaestus and Kura now on my shoulders, and started back down the path, each small movement of my back against my shirt causing a jolt of numbing pain to shoot through me. As I continued on, I heard my traveling companions fall in behind me, neither of them pulling up next to me. _Fuck this hurts. At least I saved Himari, though._

* * *

**L: Hi. Was it fun? Short? The answer to the second question is yes. **

**Tsu: Still not your secretary.**

**L: Fine. Whatever.**

**Tsu: Rather passive about that.**

**L: Meh. Don't really care. Auron may, though. Right, buddy?**

**Auron: That depends, if he's not your secretary, do I still get candy?**

**L: *Sighs* Of course.**

**Auron: Fine with it.**

**L: Alright. Congrats, you're no longer under my employment.**

**Tsu: You never paid me.**

**L: Nope. **

**Auron: Y'know, I've been wondering something.**

**L: Go.**

**Auron: Why do you refer to yourself as Link and him as Tsu?**

**L: Why wouldn't I? **

**Auron: Well, he calls you Brandon, and himself "me".**

**L: Just how I am. I mean, I could call myself Brandon and him *Sentence redacted*.**

**Tsu: What was that?**

**L: What was what?**

**Tsu: That robotic voice.**

**L: No idea what you're on about, kid.**

**Tsu: Why did you call me kid? I'm older than you.**

**L: Everyone is "kid" to me, no matter the age.**

**Tsu: … Whatever…**

**L: Anyway, time for us to go. If you liked some of it, leave a review. If you hated some of it, leave a review. Seriously, just leave a review. For Arceus's fucking sake, leave one.**

**Tsu: I feel like we need some muscle to back up those demands.**

**L: What, am I not Herculean enough for you? Kidding, by the way. But we do have muscle. Oc!**

***Oculus leaps into Link's lap, curling up like a kitten***

**Tsu: He's our muscle?**

**L: Of course. What, is he not scary enough?**

**Tsu: He is, it's just more of the fact that he's currently sleeping on your lap… Why is a giant lion asleep on your lap, anyway?**

**L: He likes it. **

**Tsu: Fair enough. Gonna do the outro?**

**L: Yep… Anyway, seriously, review. If not, Oc and Auron here will kick your asses.**

**Auron and Oculus: Yep.**

**L: Told you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, kids. Seeyah later, Lunar Knights!**

**Tsu: … Wrong place and wrong fans, dude…**

**L: Technically, that's not fully right. If they only suffer through my shit, when they're actually here for you, then yes, I'm wrong. Otherwise, they're still Lunar Knights. Even you are one.**

**Tsu: Good point.**

**L: Well, technically, we've already dubbed you the Lunar Warmaster, so…**

**Tsu: What?**

**L: Heh, bye guys!**


	7. Smile, Smile, Smile

The three of us, in the aftermath of Himari's capturing, continued on our way down Route 1, the path into Locori Town. It was the closest town with an actual Pokemon Center, and a few restaurants. The end of the path was symbolized by a building standing to smbolize that this was the gate to a town. Riki Town into Route 1 didn't really need one since it was really peacful and such. The trip took about an hour, I guessed. The only reason I can say that is because I was hungry. Very Hungry.

"Listen, Brandon, I'm sorry about your jacket." Himari said as we entered the gate.

"Himari, you need to be more careful. We promised we would protect you, and we can't do that if you run off lke you did. You may have had your license longer than we have, but you only have Leviathan with you." I replied. I didn't want Brandon ripping into her. He probably wouldn't, but I know how he gets.

"Sonata... Brandon... I'm sorry. Maybe you guys shouldn't have taken me with you. You're probably only doing this to keep me out of Mom's hair."

"Himari, don't say that. I wanted to bring you along because I wanted to. And I didn't care what Brandon has to say."

"Still here, kid." Brandon chimed.

"Shut it, dood, I'm trying to give a pep talk-slash-lessony thing here. Anyway, Himari, we took you because we felt you needed to come with us. We all want to do this, right? And Palm wanted you to be safe, that's all. If anyone can do that, it's us. Right, Brandon?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about the jacket. We're just glad you're safe, got it? But don't go off like that again, child." Himari brought her hands up a bit, blushing slightly.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like it. C'mon, we go." And we were on our way. Locoroi Town is small, much like Riki, but it had a full on Pokemon Center, complete with a regular Pokemart inside and such. It was much of a starting town like Riki, and it was usually considered like a gateway into the rest of the Marsen Region. I decided to let Auron out of his Pokeball to walk with me, and he seemed to enjoy the stroll. We stopped at the Pokemon Center and decided to buy some Pokeballs. Because you can never have enough. Potions and stuff were a must, as well, so we fit those into our budget. I head out to do some exploring on my own while Himari and Brandon went to the nearest clothing store to buy him a new jacket. Himari insisted on it, seeing as how she got him into that mess. She also seemed worried about his injuries, but he shrugged them off. I got a bit hurt in that endeavor too, but not as bad as Brandon. A scrape here, bruise there, cut on my hand. I had Auron take out those Scyther since they have STAB over Kotoha. I honestly hate that Bug is strong against grass. Granted, it's obvious WHY, but it's still annoying. I made my way to a restaurant on the southern edge of town, and I knew they made good food. I just _knew. _Come now, it was a hole in the wall, it's going to be great. Walking in, I wasn't surprised to smell the oh so savory smell of Bouffalant meat. It. was. delicious. I could taste the fumes of the cooking meat. The chef looked up from his grill and shouted at me a 'Hey!' And I replied. I sat down at the bar and took my bag off, wrapping it around my leg to prevent theft. Yes. I know I could have gotten some stuff for us at the Pokemon Center, but they would never have food as good as something from a chef who puts HEART into it. Not saying the guys over at the Pokemon Center don't have heart, but they make stuff in bulk to feed everyone there, so it didn't have the same feel. This fat chef just looked at me and started back at his grill. Few minutes later, he placed a piping hot burger and fries at my face.

"Trust me, lad. Ah know ye'll like it. Yer a growin' boy, on an adventure, ehm I right? Half off. I'll prepare some to go boxes for your friends, too. Two of 'em?"

"Ye-yeah. Thank you. How did you know I'd wanted one of these? And that I had friends?"

"I'm called a Half-Breed, laddie. My mother was an Espeon, and I died my hair black. The gem in my face, I can't get rid of. The hat covers my ears." And sure enough, when he pulled off the little chef's hat, Espeon ears fell out.

"There aren't a lot of us here in the Marsen Region, boy, but I like it. I could've moved to Oriaunis City in the Soken Region looong ago. But I chose to live here. My wife liked it here, and where she goes, I go. Beautiful place it is, the Marsen. I could have gone to the Half Breed capital of the WORLD, and I chose to stay here. Besides, where would I get all the Boufallant! They butcher over in Neferti City knows his stuff. He only kills the Bouffalant who are ready. The Bouffalant who feel as though their time has passed. Of course, he makes sure it's painless for them. Wild Bouffalant on his farm, too. Ah well, eat up, laddie!" And I did. It's one o' clock, and I'm hungry! I fell in love with the burger at first bite. Crispy ish on the outside with moist, tender meat falling apart on impact with my tongue. Cheese melted on top, onions, barbecue sauce, OH MY. It was heaven in a bun. The fries were deepfried and deliciously crispy, salty, and just plain awesome. I paid the man and he handed my a bag with two to-go boxes.

"Burger for the lad and some fried Farfetch'd for your special lass, eh? I apologize, but it was too cute the way you see her in ye mind." I was positively blushing now. I took the bag of foodstuffs and left the little hole in the wall, making my way back to the Pokemon Center. Sunset seemed to be approching, the sun starting to go lower in the sky. It was still blue, yes, but the sun was hanging. Himari and Brandon were standing in front of the Pokemon Center doors, waiting for me. I ran up to them, noticing that Brandon had been re-jacketed. I looked over to Himari, who I noticed is looking at me, too. I look right into her eyes, noticing the beautiful chocolate brown hue they are. I think I could look into them forever. I shook my head and Himari blushed. She must have thought my eyes were weird. For some reason, they're a violet color. I like it a bit, but most people think it's weird. Brandon thought it was cool, and it was how we met, actually. First word he said to me was 'Cool eyes.' No joke. We decided on staying in town that night, seeing as though we probably wouldn't make it to the next city by nightfall. We entered the Pokemon Center and headed to the front desk, the nurse sitting in her chair and reading a magazine. I heard that in every other Region, there is a whole family of nurses that look EXACTLY the same. The Marsen Region is different, however. These nurses are people who don't have a natural knack for healing Pokemon. They have to be trained to use these machines, operate on Pokemon if needbe, and all these other things. This particular nurse had a light brown hue of hair upon her head, curling slightly. She looked up to see us, standing and dusting her pink apron off.

"Welcome to Locoroi Town! How may I help you?" She asked.

"We'd like a large room, please." I said, whipping out my License. Brandon and Himari did the same, the nurse being shocked a bit.

"My, a Pokedex Holder? I know I need to be doing my job right now, but may I see them?" I smiled and took the device off my bag where it hung. I pointed the screen at her and released the Move screen. She looked surprised and had me put it away. She input some information in her computer, a sad expression coming across her face.

"I'm sorry. Since this is a gateway town, mostly, all we have are a few small rooms. And, to add to it, we only have four, and three are taken. They only have two beds in them..."

"Alright. I'll sleep on the floor. Do you guys have some extra blankets?"

"Y-yeah. Let me just book that room." She typed away some stuff and she got up from her station, heading into a back room. She handed me a couple blankets and a pillow and directed us to the second floor.

"Hey, Sonata, I'll take the floor. You take the bed." Brandon said, holding his hand out for the stuff in my arms.

"No. You need the bed more than I do, dood. You have that back injury of yours that you haven't treated, so I believe it's going to want something soft to lay on, ya'hear? And we can't let a girl sleep on the floor." I replied, heading up the stairs to room '2.' We opened it up and sure enough, there were two full size beds, some space between them which is where I would be making my bed for the night. In between the nightstand was a mini-fridge. And I think both me and Brandon got the same idea. We have this thing, he and me. When our thoughts match wavelengths, we basically act as one. I dropped my pile of softstuffs on the floor and we powerwalked over to the tiny coldness generator. Opening it, we saw the greatest stuff ever. Carbonated beverages. Yes. Brandon grabbed the cola and I grabbed the citrus stuffs. We popped the cans, ripped the toppy thingy off, placed it in our pockets, and chugged a small, yet mighty chug. Mind you this was all in sync. And it probably looked hilarious, considering he's a lot taller than I am. It was glorious. Himari looked at us and giggled a bit, putting a hand in front of her face. She shined her eyes at me again and I dived back into the fridge. I grabbed another of the citrusy goodness and tossed it at her. She fumbled it a bit, but caught it between her skirt and hands. She tried popping the top like we did, but had slight trouble. I couldn't bear to watch, so I came over and decided to be a bit of a show-off. One finger  
Psshh!  
Perfect. She hit me in the arm and took a swig of the stuffs.

"So, Sonata. What's in the bag?" Himari asked. I forgot I even had it. I whipped out the boxes and handed the one that had 'FF' printed on it to Himari. The 'B&amp;F' was handed to Brandon and they popped them open. They both were surprised by the foodstuffs I handed to them, and it made me smile.

"Where in holy Arceus did you get this?"

"Dive Bar. Chef was an Espeon Half-Breed. And a damn good one at that." They started eating while I just continued to sip at my drink. Kotoha and Auron popped themselves outside of their Pokeballs. I forgot I put them there to protect them from whoever might have been in the diner. But now, they were safe. Kotoha seemed to want some of my drink, as did Auron. I gave Kotoha a taste first, but finding her mouth was a pain, honestly. Normally, they can't be seen because they were soooo tiny. But we found it and I let her take a sip.

"Peti!" She cried. Glad to know she liked the stuffs. Auron had a bit next, but he didn't seem to like it as much. Granted, it was VEEERY acidic. Like pouring acid onto your tongue. Delicious, delicious acid. Yes. I sat down on the floor, chugging the rest of my drink with ease. I smiled at the fact that they were enjoying what I got them. I'm weird like that. I guess I've always liked making people smile. Yes I do. Fills my heart with sunshine all the while. Yes it does. Because all I really need is a smile from these happy new friends of mine. Himari had a piece of her food in her hands, looking over at Brandon and back to me.

"You're full, aren't you?" I asked. She reluctantly nodded and blushed a bit. I grabbed the piece she held right out of her hands and started to feast on it. She blushed even harder.

"Isn't that like an indirect kiss?" She asked. I shrugged and kept munching on this crispy, greasy deliciousness.

"If it is, who cares? I wouldn't mind kissing you." Did I just say that? I just said that. Brandon looked over at me with the same look. If Himari's face could get redder, it probably did. I curled against the mini-fridge, but not before grabbing another can of the citrustuffs and drinking that.

Night fell upon us after we ate, and the day came to a close. Himari and Brandon were in their beds, and I was all comfy and stuff on the floor. Yes. I couldn't sleep, though. I don't know what was going through my mind. Stuff about what's to come. If I'm even ready to take on the Pokemon gyms. If I can become the champion. Or if I can even train my Pokemon right. I know it's going to be hard, but... Well, the only thing I can do is try, right? I got up from my makeshift bed and went into the mini-fridge again. No regerts. Yes, I said regerts. I grabbed a cola and went into the hall, drinking in silence as I looked out the windows into the night filled streets of Locoroi Town. It was kind of pretty, with all the lights everywhere.

"Sonata?" It was Himari. She removed her top two jackets and was in just a rather... loose fitting blue tank top and her pink skirt. She was rather cute without her glasses. With her hair down, it was like a beautiful mess. Even though what she wore wasn't form fitting, I could still recognize her curves.

"You shouldn't be drinking that stuff. It'll keep you awake.

"Oh, Himari. Actually, caffeine is so integrated into my system that it's used as a very low dose sedative now. Of course, it's bad if I drink too much, but it relaxes me."

"What are you doing up?"

"Sorry, I just... stuff going on in my mind as of late."

"What about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just been wondering about this adventure."

"You don't know if you're ready?"

"Yeah." Himari came over and gave me a gentle hug, surprising me a bit. I returned it, letting her warmth drain into me.

"You'll do fine, I promise. If Brandon trusts you, I can too!" She was right at that. Brandon doesn't trust just ANYBODY. You need to be his real friend for him to trust you. Our parents treated us like brothers, practically. And there was nothing wrong with that. Himari pressed her toes to the ground and placed a kiss on my cheek. She realized what she did and pulled off.

"I'm sorry! I just-" I put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. Let's get back to bed, kay?" I said. I headed back into the room first, her following. I stepped around in my bed in a circle before finally laying down again. My mind still raced a slight bit, until a heat filled presence laid herself next to me.

"Himari?"

"I'll sleep here, tonight. You need it."

"But Brandon will get the wrong idea."

"I'll just say you look troubled, and you pulled me in."

"That's even worse."

"We going to sleep or what?"

"Fiine." And that was when I somehow relaxed enough to throw my mind into my dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Link: Took ya long enough.**

**Tsu: Scuse me, but I borrow the schools internet. Shoot me. And give me back my Pokemon!**

**Link: You don't promise them candy.**

**Tsu: I promise them the greatest sweetstuffs in the world... Tootsie Rolls and Pocky!**

**Link: If you touched my stash...**

**Tsu: I bought it with my BFHB money.**

**Link: Good. **

**Tsu: I did steal the half of the Halloween candy that got those two over to your side****,**** though.**

**Link: You sunnuva!**

_**Sonata and Link proceed to beat the hell out of each other with keyblades. Sonata wields the Kingdom Key while Link holds the Kingdom Key D, the D signifying the gold color scheme of Mickey's keyblade. Sonata stands above Link now, pointing the pole straight at Links face.**_

**Tsu: I win! Submit!**

**Link: Fine, fine.**

**Tsu: Take my hand.**

**Link: Yeah.**

_**Keyblades de**__**-**__**summon**_

**Link: Is it time for actual authors note?**

**Tsu: Probably. Auron! Oculus!**

**Auron, Oculus: Yes, master Sonata.**

**Tsu: Let's do this!**

_**Sonata proceeds to hop on Oculus' back, Oculus running. Auron runs along, and they all jump at the same time. Auron shoots some sort of aura ball into the sky, and Oculus shoots some lighting into the same spot out of his fur. The sky lights up with "Thank you for reading!" and Kotoha the Lilligant tosses sakura petals everywhere. And it was awesome.**_

**Link: Shouldn't we save something like that for the final chapter?**

**Tsu: Well, it'll be more awesome because we'll both have a team of six, and it'll be even MORE glorious than usual.**

**Link: Oculus lets you ride him?**

**Tsu: Periodically for short periods of time when he runs at full speed making it so that I feel lighter than I really am seeing as how I am nearly 200 pounds of fat. Last time I got weighed I was 194.1.**

**Link: Damn.**

**Tsu: I don't look like it though. Odd.**

**Link: Double Damn.**

**Tsu: I also write this when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork.**

**Link: Dumbass.**

**Tsu: I aim to please.**

**Link: Get back to work.**

**Tsu: Nuuuuuu.**

**Link: I will take your Mountian Dew.**

**Tsu: You will die. Amby likes the Mountain Dew.**

**Link: Amby?**

**Tsu: Well, I won't use her real name. But she's my girlfriend. Same age as you, dood.**

**Link: Proud of you, kid.**

**Tsu: I'm not a kid! Kotoha!**

**Kotoha: Yes!**

_**She SleepPowders him.**_

**Link: Dammit, Sona- *Falls to the ground***

**Tsu: Anyway, if you happen to like what you read today, go ahead and follow us! The story, I mean. If you followed us as authors, that'd be cool too. Favorite if you're DYING for an update when we can. We do have lives outside of this, yknow. Review if you feel the need to ask us questions. Any and all will be answered. Hopefully. If you ask any questions on MY chapters, I'll answer on my next chapter. Link will answer questions on his chapters on his next chapters, alright? Right. REVIEW. What?**

**Kotoha: Master?**

**Tsu: What, Kotoha?**

**Kotoha: It's time for my treatment.**

**Tsu: Oh, right. I'll see you guys later! *Grabs a squirt bottle filled with regular water* Where do you need it today, love?**

**Kotoha: Flower.**

**Tsu: Right.**


	8. Yeah, this coffee sucks

***The scene opens up, revealing a different room. Rather than the normal room, it is Link's house, with all of the Christmas decorations and shit.***

**Link: Well, here we are, kiddos. Just gotta wait for Tsu, and we can get going. **

***A Luxray-morph walks in, before dropping onto Link's lap. Link hugs the Luxray.***

**Haru: *Sigh* Is he still not here yet?! Fack! **

**Link: Oh, calm down, you fluffy little kitten. They'll be here soon. **

***Door opens, allowing Tsu and his gang of Pokemon to walk in, all dusted with snow. Tsu drops into chair next to Link.***

**Tsu: *Sigh* Alright. We're here. So, why the hell can't we be at the usual place? **

**Link: My place is larger. **

**Tsu: And that matters why, exactly? **

**Link: Because it'd be pretty shitty to have our family Christmas in the smaller house that is our dual one. **

**Tsu: Right... So, where is everyone else at, exactly? **

**Link: Having fun and hanging out with each other. Here, I'll tell them that you're here. Guys! Tsu and the others are here!**

**Off-screen female voice: Really? **

**Tsu: *Freezes* Was that who I think it was?**

**Link: *Smirks* Maybe.**

***A blur of orange and cream darts in, tackling Tsu.***

**Tsu: Ahh! Ashlii! Get off!**

**Ashlii: But I wanna hug you! Lemme do it!**

**Tsu: Stahp!**

**Link: *Chuckles* The others are here too, y'know. I can go find Nymphia, if you'd like. **

**Tsu: *Breaks free from Ashlii.* No. I don't want the girls to mob me. **

**Link: Fine. Want something to drink?**

**Tsu: *Sigh* Sure. I'll take my usual. **

**Link: Oh, no you won't. **

**Tsu: What?! Why not?!**

**Link: Because it's late December. Haru, could you please get us each a glass of eggnog? And see if the others want some?**

**Haru: Of course, Link. **

**Link: *Kisses Haru's nose.* Thanks. **

**Haru: *Stands up.* Of course. **

**Link: Anyway, while he goes and gets everyone drinks, how about we move on to my disappointing chapter? **

**Tsu, Ashlii, and Haru: *Smacks Link on the back of the head.* Stop being so fucking pessimistic! **

**Link: It's not pessimistic, it's realistic! **

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning quietly. I sat up in the bed, looking around in the still dark room. I blinked for a few seconds, allowing my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Looking over to the bed to my right, I was somewhat surprised to find that Himari had vacated the spot, which was now occupied by our gang of Pokemon. My eyes went to Sonata's location, to find that he had his arms wrapped around the girl, and she was pulled closely to him. I chuckled at the sight, before getting out of my bed. I grabbed some clothes from my bag of gear, before going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, before getting dressed. I left the bathroom and, noticing that I was still the only one awake, I left the room. Immediately desiring coffee, I started down the hall, heading for the cafeteria. Upon entering it, I immediately located the coffee pot, and retrieved a cup. I took a drink of the drink, sighing with content. Until I tasted it. I spat the sad excuse for coffee out, coughing and choking on the disgusting shit. I heard a voice begin laughing behind me, causing me to freeze. I spun around, prepared to confront whoever was laughing, only to see that a young man with a striking blue ponytail stood behind me, his blue kimono covered body folded over as his fit of laughter continued. I glared at the man, as he finally started to calm down.

When he stopped laughing, he noticed my reaction, causing him to freeze, before stuttering out, "I'm sorry. I wasn't really laughing at you, more your reaction." I continued glaring at him silently, so he quickly added, "To the coffee, I mean. I mean, their coffee tastes like mud." I maintained my harsh attitude towards the man, as his slightly scared voice asked me, "Um, maybe I could show you where you can get a good cup? I'm not exactly native to here, but I do frequent this town."

I contemplated my options, before slowly nodding, remaining silent.

He nodded back, telling me, "Alright. Follow me."

I complied, and he led me from the cafeteria and out of the Center. He led me through the streets of the town, moving swiftly, displaying his immense knowledge of the streets. We wove through crowds of early morning people, until we finally reached our destination: The Blaziken Bar.

"Well, here we are." The man told me."This place is run by a friend of mine, and he has the best coffee in the world."

I nodded, and we stepped into the open cafe, which was populated by very few people. We stepped up to the bar, and the man hit a small bell, the ringing calling a Blaziken up to the counter.

"Hey, Blitz." My companion greeted the Fire type.

"How yah been, Shin?" The Blaziken replied, surprising me.

_Oh? He speaks English? Interesting. _

"Eh, no complaints." Shin replied." Grandpa sent me down to pick up a Lapras for him. He traded his Shiny Gyarados to an old friend for it."

"Really?" Blitz inquired, obviously sharing my surprise." Seems like an odd and rather biased trade."

"Maybe, but grandpa offered it." Shin replied. "You know that he's always had a soft spot for the cuter Pokemon."

The Blaziken laughed heartily, agreeing, "Yer not wrong, kiddo."

Shin joined in with his slightly softer laughter. Meanwhile, I just stood there, emotionless. While most people would feel out of place and awkward in this situation, I didn't. For my entire life, my emotions never really existed, and I had never really done anything with others in public. Yay, antisocialness!

After a few seconds, the pair's laughter came to a stuttering stop, followed by Blitz asking, "So, who's yer buddy here?"

Shin appeared to remember my presence, as he looked to me, before answering, "Oh, I actually just met him this morning. His name is..."

He trailed off, realizing that he had no idea what my name is.

"Brandon." I finished, breaking my silence.

Blitz nodded to me, thankfully not pressing any more, instead asking, "So what can I get fer yah two?"

Shin appeared to contemplate his drink choice, before answering, "I'll take a vanilla laté."

Blitz nodded, before looking towards me. I nodded back to him, and he appeared to understand that I wanted the same thing. The Blaziken nodded to us, before turning around and leaving into the kitchen. While he went to prepare our drinks, Shin led me to a table.

When we sat down, the kimono clad man smiled at me, before beginning, "So, your name is Brandon, huh?" I nodded back, prompting him to continue, "That's a rather interesting name for this region." I nodded, and he appeared to freeze slightly, before asking me, "So, are you traveling through?"

"To Bluefire." I replied simply.

At this, his expression appeared to perk up, and he asked, "Oh? Any plans for your visit."

"Gym." I replied.

"The gym, eh?" He inquired. "Wanting to be the champion?"

I shrugged, still unsure myself. _I mean, Sonata has always been the better of us, at pretty much everything. I see no reason that being a trainer would be any different. I'll happily accompany my only friend on his quest, though. _

Shin's expression changed to a mixture of intrigue, confusion, and shock, as he asked me, "Really? Seems like an odd thing to do, going on an adventure without actually wanting to be champion."

I shrugged again, understanding his stance, but still keeping my thoughts to myself.

Shin was about to speak again, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Blitz, our steaming drinks in the Blaziken's talons/hands/things.

"Two vanilla latés, freshly made." He informed us, sitting the drinks on our table. He straightened up, before asking us, "So, can I get you guys anything else?"

Shin was about to reply, when a low grumbling sound came from his side of the table. It took him a few seconds, but the man eventually realized that his stomach had made the noise.

Chuckling awkwardly, Shin replied, "I guess that that's a yes. An egg biscuit would be nice."

Blitz smirked down at his human friend, before turning to me and asking, "What about you?"

I simply shook my head, telling him, "No thank you. I don't eat very much or all that frequently."

He nodded to me, giving me a small smile, before turning away. After that, Shin and I sat in silence, sipping our coffee. After a few minutes, I felt an odd twinge, as if I was being watched. I looked around, searching for any wandering eyes, only for my search to prove fruitless. _I swear that I'm being watched. I've never been wrong. _I continued keeping an eye out for any suspicious people, but the feeling faded as Blitz brought Shin his food.

As he took the first bite of his food, I told him, "I should get going. Have a leader to fight. Thanks for the coffee."

As I got up to leave, Shin dropped the biscuit from his mouth, exclaiming, "Wait!" I froze, and he asked, "You said that you're going to face Master Sei in Bluefire, right?" I nodded, causing him to leap up, and inform me, "Well, today is your lucky day. Sei is actually my grandfather, so I can get you in the gym immediately." I looked at him, confused, so he explained, "As of late, there has been a large rise in trainers facing him, so he's been forced to have challengers make appointments. But, due to me being his grandson, specifically his favorite, I should be able to get you in there immediately."

"Thanks." I graciously accepted. "But we'll need to go back to the center, first. My friends are still there."

Shin nodded, before grabbing his food and coffee. I picked up my own drink, and we set off through the town.

**P.O.V Change: ?**

"Are you sure that that's the kid?" My partner asked me, his country accent strong in his words, as we watched the teenager in black and the man in the kimono walk off.

"Of course." I replied." I'd recognize the fucker that caused us to miss that Scyther family anywhere."

"So, what're we gonna do 'bout 'em?" He inquired.

A wide smirk spread across my face, as I said, "You heard him, right? He and his buddies are heading to Bluefire. So, we're gonna meet them there, and teach them what happens when you piss us off."

**Link: And there it is. *Sips eggnog***

**Tsu: See? That wasn't bad.**

**Link: Meh, matter of opinion... Anyway, see you guys. Just in case you don't read my stuff, merry Christmas and happy holidays!**


	9. Wake-Up Trick

I was woken up with a gentle kick to the side. More like whatever was kicking me was trying to wake me up, but that didn't work. I just tightened my grip on whatever I was holding, which was really warm, might I add. I liked it. Can't I just stay here forever? It's comfy, warm, soft, all that… But guess what, no, the gentleness of the kicks became a swift kick into my ass. That got me awake quick fast and in a hurry. I shot up, standing and took a swing at whatever had just hit me. And then a familiar black blur took hold of my fist, turned me around, and held my arm behind my back.

"Idiot, you know better than to swing at me. Now wake Himari up, we're going to Bluefire City." Brandon let me go. This, is the Brandon I know. He taught me when we were younger not to fight him, physically. Anytime I thought it was a good idea to 'try' and punch him, he always did the same exact thing. Grab, turn, twist arm. I've made my peace with it, though. He IS my best friend, after all. I crouched down next to Himari and poked her in the cheek. She made a 'Munyuuooo~' sound and turned over. That's when a side of me the I hold back ever so much around everyone came out. I lightly put a hand on her butt…Waaait for iiiiit… And gave it a good hard spank. It was then that she moaned slightly and turned over to see me, groggy eyed.

"Oh, how did you know I liked that?" She said, not remotely close to awake. Farthest thing from, as long as she wasn't asleep, too. Brandon and I looked at each other with the same questioning face. Out of pure curiosity, I slapped it again. She moaned yet again and I decided to back away. All I did was put my newly claimed signature hoodie on and returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs. I lifted up Himari with some difficulty onto the bed. She flopped back down as if she were asleep, and she just might be.

"Are we going to do the wake-up trick on a girl?" Brandon asked. I smirked.

"Of course we are. It is a unisex sleight that wakes anyone up."

"I'm staying out of it."

"No you're not."

"There is nothing you can do to get me t-"

"I will buy you a stash of Pocky."

"Done."

See, the wake-up trick is preeeetty simple. It involves a jump on the bed, a slap somewhere that is not genitalia or a butt touch, and add in catching the person to be woken and startling them into reality. With two people, it is even more fun. So here is the plan, I jump on the bed, Himari is propelled slightly upward, Brandon catches her, I lightly slap her in the back, Brandon drops her, I catch her, her breathing is a little wavering but that is only because she was scared awake, release, we get ready, we go.

And here is what actually happened.

I fell onto the bed, intentionally, propelling Himari upward. Brandon failed to catch her because she slipped through his fingers. Instead, he simply picked her up. I was able to give her the prompted slap onto the back, only that miraculously, It landed onto her butt. That caused Brandon to drop her and land in MY arms.

"You broke the wake-up trick creedo, Sonata."

"I did not!"

"Butt touches are breaking it."

"I guess it is…"

"You owe me pocky."

"Doth. Hoi, Himari, you up?" I asked her. She opened her eyes with an evil glare. and stared directly at me.

"I will kill you if you touch my ass again, now get out, both of you. I need to change." She shooed us out of the door and slammed it, keeping Brandons Pokemon in there with her. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the floor. The Nurse of the Center took note of our presence and walked over to us.

"I couldn't help but overhear the fact that you are going to Bluefire City, yes?" She asked. I shrugged again.

"Ah, well, I have to register you for a couple of things before you can challenge Master Sei, or any of the other Gym Leaders. Come." She led me and Brandon to the desk.

"Let's see, first off, I should give you these. I think the professor forgot." She handed us two watch like things. She saw my bracer thing and put one of them away. Instead, she handed me a little chip and Brandon the watch thing.

"This is a challenger icon. All trainers, along with their training license, must have these. There is a chip for the X-Transceiver, so put that in, and it will function as a challenger icon. Any time you are challenged to a battle, You will receive information on your opposing trainer. Their name, trainer class, amount of Pokemon, and their gym badge count."

"Exposition, Ho." Brandon said dryly.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, dood!" I said, hitting him in the arm. I slid the chip into my device thing and a new menu option popped up. It was there along with the Call(Video|Audio) and Map thingies. Brandon put his on and just looked at it before relaxing his arm at his side. Himari came out of the room all in her clothes and whatnot. Brandon went back in there and returned his Pokemon and came back out, adjusting the balls at his belt. With that, we left the center.

"Sho, hoosh thish guy thatsh getting ush into the gym?" I asked, mouthful of bread and spam.

"A guy I met this morning named Shin. He showed me to a place that doesn't have shit for coffee. And what are you eating?" Brandon asked. I simply stuffed a sandwich into his face. Like, directly into his mouth kind of shove. It probably looked weird seeing as he is like, a whole head taller than I am. He took the sandwich and took a bite.

"You know, thish ish actually prih-ih ger" He said.  
"Do you both just talk with your mouths full? Geez." Himari spoke. I just took a piece off of my sammich and put it in her mouth. After chewing and actually swallowing,

"Okay, that's not bad." The walking down Route 2 went smoothly until my stupid curiosity kicked in.

"Hey, Brandon. Didn't you say something about the gym earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Shin is the gym leaders grandson. Sei, the gym leader, has so many challengers that there are appointments and whatnot. Seeing as how Shin is kin, he can probably pull some strings and get us in early."

"Swee~t" We kept walking down the path until it had a small split in it. Well, more like the was a hole between the trees where there was a clearing with a small patch of grass. It was there that I saw something adorable. It was a little blue cub-like Pokemon with black hind legs. It had a star for a tail and big yellow eyes. Not to mention a cowlick of blue fur. Almost instantly, i had whipped out my Pokedex and scanned the little bugger.

Basic Registry.  
Name: Shinx

Type: Electric  
Commonly found in forests or plains.

I wanted it. Badly. I instantly reached for my Pokeball.

"Kotoha, go!" I shouted as I threw her capsule. My X-Tranceiver activated. Two…. health bars? Appeared on screen. I could see one for Kotoha at the bottom, with one for Shinx at the top. Ah, it doesn't mean anything.

"Kotoha, use [Growth]!" The oblong leaves upon my Petilil's head glew a white light, as if taking in the sunlight. The Shinx came at her with a full on [Tackle]. It was so fast that I couldn't counter it. I decided on a different approach.

"Kotoha! To me!" I withdrew Kotoha and switched in Auron, calling for an immediate Quick Attack onslaught. The two blue Pokemon became blurs as they battled. They were both struggling, even I could see that. I looked to my X-Tranceiver and saw the Bar for Shinx in the red.

"Auron, here!" I called. My Riolu quickly obeyed and was at my side once again. I took an empty Pokeball of mine and held it in both hands, near my face.

"In this capsule I put a piece of my heart." I lobbed the Pokeball to the Shinx. A red light enveloped the little lion. One Shake. Two Shakes. Insert penis joke here. Three shakes.

"UN-CHAIN!" I shouted. The red light of the button sparkled a clean white with a click.

I think my heart stopped.

"I… I did it? WE DID IT GUYS!" I picked up my two Pokemon and gave them a big hug. I couldn't believe what happened just now! I caught a Pokemon!

"Sonata? What was that?" Brandon asked.

"What?"

"Your Unchain thing."

"Oh… I… uuuuuh…. I saw it on TV… I wanted to try it…." Himari came up right to me.

"You did great, Sonata. You look so happy!"

"I am! I haven't felt this good in forever!" I walked over and picked up the Pokeball with my new friend in there.

"'I'm naming you…. Oculus." I returned my starter Pokemon and let out Oculus for the first time. After which, I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. Who needs a Chatot on your shoulder when you have a LIGHTNING KITTEN!?

"Alright, let's get going to Bluefire City!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Electric Angels and Lunar Knights!**

**Link: Don't you address my followers!**

**Tsu: I do what I want!**

**Link: Whaatever.**

**Tsu: I got you a christmas gift, Umbreon Brother…**

**Link: Annnnd what is it?**

**Tsu: Oh, Daaaahliiiing!**

***A heap of blue leaps from the other side of the screen, tackling Link full force.***

**Ice: Linkun! Sonata-chan said we could use the entire office if I cam over here!  
**

**Link: God-dammit De-! I mean, Sonata!**

**Tsu: I told you I would get you.**

**Link: Alright, two can play at this game. Girls?**

***Cream, Pink, Purple, Green, Brown, and Blue blurs all come straight from the fourth wall at Tsu, pinning him.***

**Tsu: Dammit, Brandon.**

**Link: Only one thing to do.**

**Tsu: Break into song?**

**Link: No. Grab your Fusionite.**

**Tsu: Oh,yeah.**

**Both: Pokemon Fuuusion!**

***The two authors become balls of light and spiral into each other. The flash of the union fills the screen with brightness until one being emerges. Standing there is a man with long gray hair, tied into a ponytail at the base of his head. A blue collared shirt with a black tie and an unbuttoned suit jacket adorn his torso. Black slacks with golden rimmed pockets and golden it off with black loafers with a golden ankle trim. Three golden bracelets adorn the arms of this man, over his suit jacket. A tail forms with yellow rings about it, ending in a four-pointed star. He summons two swords for him to fight with. On his back is a Large sword, jagged in nature. At his left waist, a Katana. Appearing on his arm is a small buckler like shield, meant for deflecting smaller hits and dealing some of it's own.***

**?: Biomerge complete! TsulianLink_07!**

**Girls: What the fuck?**

**Tsulian: We wish you a very merry Christmas and a Happy new year! Now, girls, prepare yourselves. We're gonna have a fun christmas night!**


	10. Bluefire City

**Link: Blargh, fuck! *Slams face into desk***

**Tsu: *Pokes Link* Er, dude? Whatya doin?**

**Link: Face-desking. The fuck does it look like?**

**Tsu: *Sigh* Why?**

**Link: Because I made people wait so long for such a disappointing chapter!**

**Tsu: Stahp yer pessimism!**

**Link: Stop your go fuck yourself!**

**Tsu: *Deadpans* That didn't even make sense...**

**Link: Start the chapter, damn it!**

"Wow!" Is all that Himari was able to say, upon seeing Bluefire, and, truth be told, I couldn't really disagree.

The entire area around us was green grass, with large blue pools methodically placed along the way. As we watched, water Pokemon leapt from the pools, doing flips and spins, landing cleanly enough not to send water flying.

"Nice to know that you like it." Shin chucked, smiling.

"Oh, how could I not love it?" The girl squealed back, smiling widely.

As the girl ran over to one of the pools, Leviathan at her heels, I merely turned away, flipping my hood onto my head, ignoring the high eighty degree weather.

Seeing Sonata's poorly hidden excitement, I sighed, telling him, "I'm not your mother, Son. Go on."

Without another word, he took off with Himari, all of his Pokemon following him.

"You two want to play?" I asked the Vulpix and Eevee on my shoulders.

They shook their heads, letting out their signature calls.

"If you say so." I told them, scratching their heads.

"How about we go swing by the gym?" Shin suggested to me. "See if he's free?"

I nodded, making sure to keep my Pokemon from falling from my sudden motion. At my nod, Shin started pass the pools, heading for the stairs at the other end. We ascended the steps, going up the large single set, before taking the left split one, up to the terrace area. Upon reaching the terrace, I realized that the entire city stayed true to the entrance. Everything was layered, the buildings standing on stilts, with water pooling under them from the multiple waterfalls running through the city. I was led through the city, weaving through groups of people, before coming to a rather interesting building, as it was clearly modeled after a stereotypical dojo. Upon approaching the doors, I noticed a sign on the door, reading: 'I'm not in right now. Sorry!'

I was about to turn away, accepting that we'd have to wait, when Shin grabbed my arm, stopping me with, "Wait. He may just not feel like battling randoms. While it is his job, he still isn't all that fond of battling people, especially if they lose and react poorly."

Before I could protest, Shin reached out and rapped on the door.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard a deep voice call out, "Go away! Mr. Sei isn't in!"

Shin let out a sigh, before answering, "C'mon, Roland, it's me!"

There was more silence, before the door opened wide, revealing a tower of human, the man's dark skin hidden under his suit.

"My apologies, Shin." He told my companion. "I hadn't realized that it was you." His shade hidden gaze then shifted to me, as he inquired, "And who, might I ask, is your darkly dresses friend?"

I deadpanned at the term he used, as Shin introduced, "This is Brandon. He and his friends were hoping to challenge grandpa, and I told them that I'd try and get them in."

Roland appeared to falter for a few seconds, before replying, "Well... I'll be sure to tell Sei that. But it will have to happen when he is free. Currently, Master Sei is in a meeting with very important people."

As he said the last sentence, I heard a certain emphasis used, and it appeared to have an effect on Shin.

"Of course." The kimono wearing man agreed. "If you'll find us when he's done, I'll greatly appreciate it."

Roland nodded to Shin, and the gesture was returned by my companion. With that, the suited man stepped back inside, closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" I asked Shin, as he started down the street.

"That was Roland." He answered, my steps falling on beat with his. "And he's a human, obviously."

I glared at the man, annoyed at his answer, before retorting, "You know what I meant, Shin. What was he talking about?"

His step faltered slightly, as if he became worried.

He quickly darted his eyes around the empty street, before asking me, "Brandon, can I trust you to keep a secret?" I went to nod, but he stopped me, adding, "And I mean keep it to you, and you alone. You can't even tell your friends, got it?"

I nodded, intrigued by his sudden serious attitude, adding, "Of course."

He sent more sharp glances around, before pulling me off to the side, into a shadowed corner.

He leaned in close to me, before telling me, "You can't tell this to anyone, but there has recently been the most disturbing crime in recent history, and the Pokemon League and International Police have been working to both spice it, and hide it." He hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "A few weeks back, one of the Gym Leaders was kidnapped."

I recoiled slightly, my eyes wide, before asking, "Seriously? Which one?"

"I don't know." Hr informed me. "Grandpa didn't say. Hell, he honestly shouldn't have told me what I do know. If any official finds out that he did, he could get his status revoked."

I nodded, assuring him, "Relax. No one will know."

He nodded back, just as I heard footsteps approach from behind. I spun around, to see that Roland was approaching us.

"Master Sei is out of his meeting, and he will accept the challenge now." He paused for a few seconds, before adding, "And I know that you know. I see it on Shin's face. Tell anyone, and I will beat you, kid."

"I know." I informed him, rolling my eyes. "I'll go grab the others."

**Link: Meh, I chaptered. **

**Tsu: ... Is that even a valid verb?**

**Link: *Shrugs* Fuck if I know. Anyway, quickly gonna say sorry for the wait, but I have to write this story on my phone due to a PC that doesn't like to load Google Docs, and I'm not a big fan of writing on my phone.**

**Tsu: Pfft, that's no excuse.**

**Link: *Gib-smacks the fuck out of Tsu* Suck a fuck, kid! Bye!**


	11. The River Badge

**Link is in the corner, tied up.**

**Kotoha: Why is Link wrapped in my vines?**

**Tsu: Because I said so.**

**Oculus: Master, you're being unreasonable.**

**Tsu: I just might. But hey, he needs to stahp being so pessimistic. This is his story just as much as it is mine.**

**Auron: Yes, yes, you only came up with the concept and the region.**

**Tsu: Shut up! I claim only half like he should.**

**Kotoha: Master, that Wisp girl is eyeing me oddly.**

**Tsu: Wisp, come out here.**

***Wisp enters the room* Wisp: Uh, untie my boyfriend! I'll burn you and your little Lilligant, too!**

**Tsu: Auron? If you would?**

***Auron puts a paw to Wisps head. She falls to the floor. There is a visible red aura around Link.***

**Kotoha: Master, Link looks like he's about to set fire to himself and completely wreck your face.**

**Tsu: Oh, Wisp is perfectly fine! She's just asleep. Not like, unconscious, she just got an overwhelming urge to move into a state of sleep. **

***The aura is calmed but still there***

**Tsu: There now, Link. Will you stop being so pessimistic on your chapters?**

***No answer***

**Tsu: I'll take that as a yes. Oculus? Would you kindly bite his vines off?**

**Oculus: I will if you drop the Bioshock jokes.**

***Oculus bite the vines off. Link immediately tackles Tsu***

**Link: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KID!**

**Tsu: OH GREAT GODDESS KOTOHA START THE CHAPTER BEFORE I DIE!**

**Link: NO! THIS HAS TO BE SEEN! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!**

Brandon and that Shin guy came walking to me and Himari enjoying ourselves in the water. Kotoha and Auron were visibly enjoying themselves, Oculus just hanging around my legs. He was obviously not that fond of water. That didn't stop Auron from pelting the little Shinx with it.

"Get your Pokemon, kid. Master Sei has an opening for you." Brandon said. I took my Pokeballs and touched the sides, the red light shooting out to encapsulate my little friends. I flipped out my Pokedex and checked the moves for the guys. As it turns out, Petilil had hit 'LVL10,' whatever that meant. She earned 2 more moves, being Leech Seed and Sleep Powder. Auron had Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Feint, and Counter, being LVL11. Oculus had Tackle, Leer, and Charge. Not very useful at the moment, but he'll get there, I know it! Himari had grabbed Leviathan, not wanting to return him. I started to run into the city, not having any idea as to where I was going. I'm way too excited to care.

Okay, somehow I found my way there. No I didn't get lost, I just… didn't know the exact way there. The gang was waiting for me at the entrance, Brandon visibly pissed.

"Dumb kid. I question why I'm friends with you sometimes."

"No you don't, you love me. Let's go!" I said, entering the gym. I passed a beast of a man before i hit the door, but i paid it no mind. I was surprised, actually. There were six pools of water, arranged in a 2*3 pattern. At the end was an aged man sitting on his knees. His hair was a grayed blue, long and slicked back, in a sense. It was as if it naturally fell behind his ears. No bangs. He looked up at me, ice gray eyes piercing my soul. I suddenly wasn't so confident anymore. I clenched a fist and stepped forward on the path before me. The man at the end stood up as I made my approach. He bowed when I was about 2 meters in front of him, and I returned the gesture.

"You have requested a challenge, my grandson tells me."

"I have, sir. My name is Sonata Shirot, of Riki Town. My friend Brandon and I have come to get your badge."

"I admire your tenacity. Let me personally welcome you to Bluefire City. We live with the water, feed from the water, and fight with the water. I have surmise that you know of the proper typing of our gym?"

"Yes sir. You are the water type gym of the Marsen Region."

"Well, I accept your challenge, but I always like for my challengers to relax before. Get their mind and I had a long meeting just before this, so please understand if I wish to relax my own body. Would you and your friends like to join me for tea?"

"I- uh- Yes, sir!"

"While I understand that you are trying to respect me, I would rather you call me Master Sei. It is how my students have taken to calling me, and it has grown on me rather well in the past decade."

"Uh, yes, Master Sei."

"Good. Now, come." He placed his hands in the opposite sleeves, obviously due to how large they were. Shin, Brandon, and Himari all started to follow us into the back rooms. We were led to a perfectly aged room with cabinets, a hot pot, and sink. I say perfectly aged, and I mean it as in… Well, it's obvious that this room has inspirations from older times, and feels as though it were built there, but holy Arceus does it look brand new! I feel like I walked into history! Well, I don't believe that all homes back in the day looked like this, but still!

"Sit." Master Sei requested. We all sat at the small table in the middle of the room, Master Sei rummaging through cabinets and retrieving things. Long explanation short, he made us this lovely green tea. The aroma was heavenly, the taste like warm heaven down my throat. I couldn't get enough, honestly. I didn't just gulp it down like it sounds like. I had to drink this thing slowly to get it's full taste. I felt wrong asking for more, so I didn't. Master Sei filled my glass again. It was like he knew. I felt so happy! This tea made me feel rather, well, relaxed, as he said. I felt like all my muscles were losing tension. Suddenly, I felt a head bop on my shoulder. Himari fell on me with a blush on her face. A very heavy blush across her face, at that.

"Oh my! It seems that little Himari has a bit of a drunken state on her!"

"Wait, what?"

"An ingredient in my tea is a small amount of sake. It, along with the herbs I use, it creates a relaxing effect on my challengers. It also can put my challengers to sleep if they're not hardy enough."

"I've had more than her, how are me and Brandon not drunk/asleep, too?"

"Because, you two somehow have a higher tolerance."

"She's had half a glass."

"She's a lightweight."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Carry her to our nursing wing. She'll be alright in a few hours." I grabbed her in a princess style and stood. Shin exited and I followed. It was a bit of a walk until we hit a white room, a few beds and a nurse sitting at her desk. I placed Himari on a bed, taking off her jacket and pulling the covers over her. I stood for a moment.

"Ahem." Shin said, knocking me out of a daze. I turned around and ran to him, getting led back out to the main floor. Master Sei was standing where he greeted me, and I took my place at the other end. Master Sei's eyes opened suddenly and he tossed out his first Pokemon: A Dewott. My XTranceiver flashed and I threw out my first Pokemon: Auron. Speakers popped out from the walls and music started to blare out, adding a certain mood to our engagement. I whipped out my Pokedex to scan Dewott. As it seems, it's the evolution of Oshawott, so Himari has a cool looking Pokemon to look forward to after the adorableness of her Leviathan. I put my Pokedex away and readied myself.

"Alright! Auron, [Quick Attack!]" I commanded. The Riolu quickly enveloped himself in a white light and rushed the Dewott. It didn't see it coming. Auron, the black, white, and blue blur, circled behind the Dewott and cracked him in the back of the head. The water type was shot forward, but he had quick reflexes, allowing it to recover quickly.

"Dewott, [Razor Shell]!" Sei yelled. His Pokemon took one of the scalchops on its hips, a white glow arising from it. Dewott began to slash wildly with it, Auron barely dodging.

"Auron, wait for an opening and [Counter]!" I commanded. Auron brought his arms up and blocked all the slashes at him. I looked to my wrist, and Auron's meter was going down steadily. Auron tensed up and thrust his arm out, hitting that Dewott right in the gut. Dewott flew back from the sheer force and rolled toward my side of the field.

"[Quick Attack]!" I yelled, and Auron rushed that Dewott again.

"Get up and dodge!" Sei barked. Dewott had trouble standing, but he managed to barrel out of the way in time.

"Jump, [Razor Shell]!" He commanded. Dewott made his way above Auron and brought his glowing scalchop down into my Pokemon.

"Get outta the way!" I shouted, but it was too late. The shell made contact, practically slicing through Auron.

"You're green in the ways of battle, boy. Dewott, [Razor Shell]!"

"Come on! You can do it!" I yelled. But that second Razor Shell connected with Auron's head. He was knocked unconscious. I cursed and grabbed his Pokeball, returning my friend to rest.

"Oculus, go!" I shouted, tossing his Pokeball to the field. Out popped Oculus with a "Shi!", readying himself for battle.

_This was a bad idea, but I have to save Kotoha for last._ I thought.

"Oculus, [Tackle] that Dewott!" I commanded, Oculus rushing forward and barreling into Dewott with pure strength. The screen on my XTranciever flashed, exclaiming 'Critical Hit!' Dewott was knocked back towards Sei, the hit doing a massive number on the Pokemon. Dewott was on the ground, unable to act further.

"Hm. Dewott, here." Sei said, pulling out his Pokeball and returning his Pokemon. He placed it into his expansive sleeve and retrieved another one.

"Staryu, fight!" He called, tossing his Star Pokemon to the field.

"[Water Gun]!" He called, the StarShape Pokemon blasting water from the red jewel at it's core.

"Get out of there!" I shouted, Oculus quickly leaping out of the way. Staryu kept blasting at my Shinx, Oculus dodging all the while.

"There, [Tackle]!" I shouted, Oculus charging forward between blasts and hitting the Staryu right in that red jewel of a core. Oculus actually glowed a light blue after the attack landed, so I nabbed my Pokedex. I flipped out the move screen, two new moves actually there. [Baby-Doll Eyes] and [Spark]. I put away my dex and made my decision.

"[Spark] it, Oculus!" I called, Oculus coming aglow with sparks and shooting the mass of them at his Staryu opponent. I quickly called Oculus back to his Pokeball and reared my final Pokemon to the fight.

"Kotoha, finish this! [Leech Seed]!" I shouted, my Petilil blasting seeds at Staryu. They latched on, vines growing out of them. The vines enveloped the StarShape Pokemon and drained it's life.

"[Absorb!]" Kotoha's oblong leaves shined and the lingering energy of Staryu transfered into my Bulb Pokemon. My screen flashed with 'It was super effective!' and the Staryu's core ended its glow, falling to the ground.

"Sweet Arceus." Sei said, returning his Pokemon. He placed it into his expansive sleeve and turned around. Leaving into a back room, he came out with a box. Walking to me, the box popped open. There was a circular emblem, a symbol of three distinct waves of water emblazoned upon it's shing metal surface. I reached out and touched it, the medal coming alive with color. Light, dark and regular blues flowing out from where I touched it. I kind of felt like I was in water myself.

"For defeating me in battle, you have earned the River Badge. Walk where the water flows, and secrets will now come unto you. You are one step closer to the league. I expect you will do well like your father."

"Wait, how do you know my dad?"

"It's not every day that two champions from a different region enter another, now is it?"

"I, uh…"

"You have a lot to live up to, child. I expect great things."

"Uh, thank you, sir!" I said, pinning the River Badge to my inner shirt. I felt a new power surge through me. Petilil hopped over to me and I picked her up, nuzzling her face.

"You did great, babe! I'm proud of you!" Brandon came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Sei, keep your schedule open tomorrow. I'm challenging you, next." Brandon said, a serious expression on his face.

"I await your presence, greenhorn."

"Uh, Brandon, you look a bit mad."

"Get Himari and let's go."

"Okay, okay!" I ran towards the back rooms and the nursing wing. Himari was still asleep in the bed, but we had to get out of here. I grabbed her and held her piggyback, her arms draping over my shoulders. We headed out of the gym and towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Brandon got us a room with 4 beds, dropping his stuff in there and sitting on the bed. I placed Himari down and sat with her.

"Dood, what's your beef?"

"Did you see how you battled in there? How am I supposed to compare to that?"

"You just go with the flow, really. Do what you think is best to do."

"It's not that simple, man! He's calculating! It was like he pierced our eyes when we showed up. I could swear he knew who I had with me. The only Pokemon I have that won't be at a disadvantage is Kura, and he can't do much yet! If I throw out Heph, he'll be crushed!"

"Brandon, calm the hell down! Grab Kura and Hephaestus, also your spare pokeballs. "We're going hunting!"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me! If you're gonna make a big deal, we're gonna make your time a hell of a lot easier! You're capturing another Pokemon!"

"You think it's that easy?"

"It _is_ that easy, you dark dolt!" Brandon shot a fist at my face. I dodged with some effort and landed a hit in his side.

"Brandon, this isn't as complicated as it seems. Yeah, this journey is going to be hard, but we decided to do it! There's no going back, now!"

"Yeah, I know! But I feel like i'm under a good deal of pressure!"

"Oh, because I just beat a gym leader? Brandon, you know that i'm the son of _two champions._ You don't just live up to that, man! Master Sei said it himself, he expects great things, as do a lot of other important figures here in the Marsen Region. I don't even want to be the champion, I just want to fight with my Pokemon and explore!"

"Yeah, So do I! Just… Dammit, Sonata!"

"What?" Brandon then stormed out of the room.

"What in the world…"

"Sonata…?" That was Himari. I turned to look, and she was barely awake.

"Himari! I… I'm sorry for waking you."

"I heard everything."

"You did?"

"Yeah… It seems as though Brandon feels inferior to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look, you already got another Pokemon before he did. You also beat Master Sei in the same day."

"Well, this isn't anything, really."

"I think it means a lot to him. I mean, he probably thinks that people would rather hang around you than him."

"He shouldn't think that. He's freaking awesome! Look at me, I'm nothing cool."

"Well, think about it. A lot of people judge based on appearances. People think he's just a loner. Plus, he's tall."

"That shouldn't stop people!"

"... You're so dense."

"Eh?"

"Sonata, he… When he comes back, get him motivated to fight another day."

"Of course I will!"

"Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah, of course. But, why do you know these things, Himari?"

"I've always been in tune with emotions and feelings and such. I mean, it's why me and Leviathan get along so well."

"I wish I could be like that."

"Well, I can tell that your Pokemon like you very much."

"Thanks, Himari. I mean it."

"Let's just wait for him to come back, okay? Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry and we haven't had lunch."

"Alright."

* * *

**Hey everybody! Welcome back to Two Lives! I think I dropped some bombs here, so there's that at least.**

**Link: Yeah, Yeah, get on with it.**

**Tsu: Brandon, I will kill you.**

**Link: Sonata, I will kill you first.**

**Tsu: So says the person who is being held back by a Lucario and a Lilligant.**

***Vein pops on Links forehead. He starts thrashing.***

**Link: KID GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! HOW YOU MANAGED TO GET ME LIKE THIS IS BEYOND ME BUT I WILL DESTROY YOU REGARDLESS!**

**Tsu: Why didn't I think of this, earlier? Kotoha, dear, use [SleepPowder], will you?**

**Kotoha: Of course, Master.**

***Kotoha emits a purple powder over Link's face.***

**Link: DAMMIT YOU White haired Lilligan…. lovin'...**

***Link hits the floor.***

**Kotoha: Wasn't that a little harsh?**

**Oculus: I have to agree.**

**Auron: He's a strong kid.**

**Tsu: No matter. If you guys liked this chapter and all chapters before it, please consider dropping it a subscrizzle! Oh wait, this isn't YouTube. Please consider Following and Favoriting the story so that you can get updates every time Brandon and I get around to adding onto this story! I implore you to review, too! PLEASE REVIEW. DO IT. It means a lot to us that you would do it!**

**If you want to keep up with me, personally, you can go and check me out on Tumblr and YouTube! It means a lot! Speaking of Youtube, I started an Oracle of Ages let's play! Unfortunately, I don't have a mic, but we're getting that fixed thanks to my editor's generosity! (Obligatory birthday gift, actually.)**

**My birthday is March 26th, a Thursday, this year. If you want, you can donate to my ****shushiroto ** **or even do a longer lasting donation to my page. It would mean a lot to me because it means that I can relax and get chapters out faster. Plus, I would like to be able to let's play other stuff, so there's that! Shameless self promotion over. **

**Thank you all, wonderful readers, for sticking with this story. I hope to take it places! **

**As always**

**Keep Sparki**

**~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels.**


	12. The River's Blood

***Scene opens on the room with only Link, and Umbreon-morph, and a Luxray-breed sitting in it, with Of Mice And Men blaring***

**Shane: Weren't you told not to blare music while he's asleep?**

**Link: *Sips coffee* No fucks are given.**

**Luxray Sonata: Won't he get pissed?**

**L: Refer to my previous statement.**

**Shane: *Sighs* Whatever. Gonna do an intro.**

**L: Yep. So, welcome back to Two Lives, motherfuckers! Shit, it's been a while! Nice to be back, though, and with a fun chapter, too. Is it my best? Nah. Is the fight scene bad? Sorta. I'd give it a 5/10, maybe a 6/10 if I'm generous. But, well, I'm still not used to human fight scenes. Heroes For Today is helping, though. Anyway, onto the story, I guess! If you want the same feeling I had in this (Which actually was interesting), then listen to Twenty One Pilots' **_**Fairly Local **_**until you hit the fight scene, then go to Of Mice and Men's **_**You Make Me Sick. **_**It felt cool.**

* * *

I flipped my hood onto my head, stalking through Bluefire, barely noticing the dark clouds gathering above me. _Son of a motherfucking bitch! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _I stormed out of the city blindly, heading for the treeline. _Fuck! _I entered the woods, my head down against the beginnings of a storm falling from the sky, continuously mentally cursing myself. I didn't stop until I could no longer see the city of Bluefire, allowing me to take a second to release the breath that I held in me.

"Motherfucking fucker!" I exclaimed, flashing my left hand out in a fist to the tree to my left.

When my hand made contact with the rough bark, I felt a jolt of stabbing pain, but I ignored it. I brought my hand to my face, being rewarded with the sight of splinters of wood stabbed into my hand, blood already pooling out around the wounds. I let out a large sigh, dropping to sit down at the base of the tree.

"That stupid, arrogant fuck!" I called to the water heavy clouds above, as they began releasing their burden in a heavy downpour. "What the fuck makes him think that it's that fucking easy? Maybe for fucking him! Fuck!"

I let out another sigh, leaning my head back to rest against the rough bark of the tree.

"Whatever." I sighed out, both annoyed and deeply envious. "It's always been that way for him. Everything has always been easy for him. His grades. His social life. Just… Everything. People fucking love and adore him, but I've only ever been just a fucking figure in the background. A lurking shadow, noticed by none. Hell, I can't even fucking remember how many times I was almost counted absent in school because I wasn't noticed."

I growled quietly, bringing my legs up to my chest, before wrapping my arms around them and resting my hooded head on them, face down.

"Fuck. Everything." I spoke into my jeans, feeling a burning sting in my eyes that had accompanied me to sleep far too many times in my life. "Fuck. I'm such a disappointment. Probably better off that my father will never get to see me like this. He'd fucking hate me. I'm such a worthless failure."

As the rain crashed down around me, I finally felt the tears come, soaking into my already damp jeans. _Damn it! Damn it to motherfucking hell! _I stayed in that position, feeling the sting of tears and the continuous barrage of rain hitting me through the leaves above me. Before long, I felt myself fade into sleep, my mind going blank.

* * *

I slowly blinked myself awake, my ears being hit with the calm, quiet sound of the slight drizzle of rain around me. I raised my head from my soaked jeans slowly, my gaze being met with the darkness of the night surrounding me. I popped my sore neck, grunting in slight pain as I did so. I brought my injured hand up to my face, observing the hardened blood trails plastered down from the wounds, chunks of wood sticking out of my flesh. _Damn it. I… I should get home. _At this thought, I clenched my eyes shut, grimacing.

"No." I growled out, slowly reopening my eyes. "I'll fix my hand, grab Heph and Kura, and go face Sei."

A wicked grin crossed my face as I rose to my feet and began walking back towards Bluefire. I quickly made my way back to the city, reaching the pools at the entrance in only a few minutes. As I made my way to the Pokemon Center, I noticed the twenty-four hour store, it's lights striking me. _I should probably stop by there. Grab some rubbing alcohol and bandages for my wounds. _I entered the building, doing my best to wipe the near psychotic expression from my face as I stepped through the automatic glass doors, being bathed in the bright light of the store.

"Greetings, sir!" The peppy employee chirped up from behind the counter, his voice slightly startling me. "How are you tonight?"

"Er." I struggled out, quickly hiding my injured hand in my jacket pocket. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh, quite nice, sir." He returned. "No complaints here."

I chuckled, replying, "C'mon, man, you're working fucking graveyard. Don't act like you want to be here."

He faltered slightly, before letting out a sigh, conceding, "Yeah, you aren't wrong." He paused for a yawn, before continuing,

"Fucking hate working graveyard. Third night this week that I've had to do it. Is it too much to ask for just one good night of sleep?"

"Sadly, it apparently is, my friend." I informed him, nodding solemnly.

"I guess." He agreed, shrugging. "Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Just looking for some rubbing alcohol and bandages." I told him.

"Aisle four." He said, pointing down the store with his thumb. "And, if you like, you could check out aisle five. We finally started selling clothes, rather than just the average Pokemart shit."

_Clothing? Well, I did leave my beanie at home._

"I'll be sure to check it out." I responded, nodding. "Thanks."

"No prob, bro." He told me, sitting back down in a chair behind the counter and leaning back, propping his feet up on the counter.

"Us night Noctowls gotta stick together, right?"

I chuckled, agreeing, "Yeah, I guess, man. See you again shortly."

He nodded, and I started down the row of aisles. I quickly came to aisle four, where I began searching for my quarry, keeping my left hand hidden in my jacket pocket. I eventually found the two items on my list and grabbed them. I then left the aisle, before heading down one more aisle, entering the single clothing aisle of the store. I immediately went to the hat section and found a black beanie and grabbed it. I moved over to one of the mirrors in the aisle to try on my choice and see how I look. I slipped it on and glanced at myself in the mirror, a small smile sneaking onto my face at the sight. As I continued to look at myself, I noticed how bloodshot my eyes were made by my tears from earlier, and I quickly shook my head, trying to clear the thought from my mind. _Whatever. The hat goes with my outfit and lip ring just as well as the last one did. _I removed the hat from my head, before heading back to the counter. I sat my items on the surface, distracting the cashier from the show that he was watching on the small television that stayed poorly hidden under the desk.

"This all, my man?" He asked me, as he covertly checked the time on the black band on his wrist.

"Yep." I replied, nodding.

"Cool beans." He commented. After he rang the items up, he announced the total price, "4000 Poke, bro."

I nodded slightly, mentally cursing myself for deciding to purchase the hat. _Fucking 3100 for damn hat. What the hell am I thinking? I barely have any cash to begin with." _I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out my money and counted out the required amount of currency, sitting it on the table, before returning the remaining 800 Poke to the wallet, which reentered my pocket.

The cashier raised his eyebrow slightly, commenting, "Physical cash? Been a while since I've seen that. Most people use their X-Transceivers nowadays."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed, shrugging. "Never had the money to pick one up, though."

"Oh." The guy awkwardly said, quickly trying to hide his own in his pocket. "Sorry."

He stopped, however, when I raised my hand, telling him, "Don't worry about it, man. Doesn't really matter, anyway."

"I-If you say so, dude." He responded, but he finished hiding his wrist anyway. He quickly bagged my items, save for the beanie, and deposited my payment into the cash register, before telling me, "Have a good night, man."

"Yeah." I said, grabbing my bag and putting my beanie on. "You too."

I turned to the door and left solemnly, reentering the seemingly neverending rain. I slid my bag onto my wrist as I started for the Pokemon Center again. I found it quickly and entered the building, noting that, thankfully, the front desk appeared vacant, at least for the moment. I made my way through the hall of bedrooms, eventually coming to ours. I unlocked the room, entering and shutting the door behind me quietly. I stealthily picked my way across the floor, noticing that Sonata and Himari were lying asleep in the same bed, my friend's arms wrapped around the girl's waist. I sighed dejectedly, making my way into the bathroom. I closed the door silently, before flicking on the light. I dropped my bag on the closed toilet, before grabbing the small pair of tweezers off of the back of the sink with my right hand. I gripped the first of five shards of wood tightly between the small metal arms, gritting my teeth as I prepared to pull it out. I had to stifle a small grunt of pain as the wood vacated the wound, allowing fresh blood to seep from the opening in my flesh. The other four pieces of wood quickly followed suit, and I sent all of them into the trash can next to the sink. I then grabbed a washcloth from the basket near the shower, before wetting it. I began cleaning up my hand, making sure to remove every piece of hardened crimson from my flesh.

As I did so, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, before deciding to sing out quietly, "I've got two faces. Blurry's the one I'm not. I've got two faces. Blurry's the one I'm not."

I continued quietly vocalizing the lyrics as I cleaned my hand, not breaking the chant, even as I fought back the hisses of pain that came with the alcohol cleaning my wounds. I didn't stop until I had fully wrapped my hand in a bandage, leaving my fingers and thumb free to allow movement. I sighed as I finished my work, before flipping the light off and exiting the bathroom. I went over to my bed, as it held all of our Pokemon, before quietly tapping on the shoulders of Hephaestus and Kura. They blinked themselves awake slowly, before noticing me. They were about to greet me with their sounds, but I cut them off my pressing my index finger to my lips. They tilted their heads to me, confused, but they complied anyway. I motioned with my head for them to follow me, so they silently jumped up from the bed, careful not to disturb the others. I led them to the door, which we left through after I shot one last glance at the two sleeping humans on the other bed, ignoring the feelings of envy and jealousy shooting through me.

"C'mon." I told the Vulpix and Eevee next to me, as we began walking down the hall. "We're going to go face Sei."

Kura gave a confused, "Vee?", as if to ask if I realized the time.

"I honestly don't care about the time." I told them. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but after this battle, you two can sleep all day, alright? Even…" I trailed off, falling silent for a few seconds, before finishing, "Even if we lose. Alright?"

They nodded to me, followed by Heph giving off a small, "Vul?"

I glanced down and saw that his eyes were focused on injured hand.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured the Fire-type. "Just a small injury. I fixed it up, though. No big deal." As we entered the empty lobby, I pulled two Pokeballs from my jacket, telling them, "I'll put you guys in here for now. It's raining, and you need to be in them for the battle anyway, so might as well get it out of the way."

My Pokemon nodded, so I hit the buttons on both balls, causing the two creatures before me to be sucked in as red light. I let out a small sigh as I flipped my hood up over my beanie, before stepping out into the rain. I made my way through the silent streets, feeling the rain patter onto my hood as I went. When I reached the Gym, I found it oddly unguarded, striking me as unsafe. _Weird. Where the hell is a guard? _I opened the door and stepped into the Gym, my wicked grin returning as adrenaline rushed through my body. The Battle Room remained completely dark as I made my way through it. After a few seconds of walking, a spotlight flicked on, illuminating me. I quickly glanced around, examining the area, before another light flicked on, on the other side of the room, revealing Sei standing in the beam, his composure as calm as ever.

"Greetings, Brandon." He stated calmly, bowing his head slightly. "I assumed that you appear tonight."

"Then I suppose that you also know why I am here?" I questioned lowly.

"Why, of course." He responded. "And we shall get to that. But first, some tea."

He clapped his hands together, causing his nephew to spring into the light with him.

"Yes, Master Sei?" Shin asked.

"Some tea, if you please." The old man requested. "As soon as possible. But, do not rush it. You know that tea making is a very delicate process, one that takes the utmost care and concentration."

The younger man nodded, replying, "Of course."

With that, he disappeared into the shadows once again. As I watched his silhouette disappear into the door that leads to the kitchen, the rest of the lights flicked on in the Gym, bathing us in the glow.

"Now, I suppose we shall wait." Sei commented.

"I don't want any of your damn tea, old man!" I shouted in protest. "I want my fucking badge!"

"Oh, come now, Brandon." He replied, his voice calm and steady. "You really should have some. It calms not only the mind, but also the soul."

I growled in anger, returning, "I don't give a fuck! My mind and soul are perfectly fine!"

"I beg to differ, young one." He told me. "You are quite injured, and I don't mean your hand."

"What in the hell are you on about?" I shouted back, annoyed as hell.

"Your soul holds many demons, especially for one so young." He informed me. "In my time as a Gym leader, I have met many people. Young and old, male and female, trainers of all kind. I've met those who have been in prison, and those who have been in war, but you, Brandon, you hold more ghosts in your soul than any before. I can sense it."

I growled in annoyance, before calling out, "Shut the hell up! You're fucking wrong, okay? I'm perfectly motherfucking fine!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kura's ball, demanding, "Now, let's fucking battle! I want my Arceus damned badge!"

Sei let out a deep sigh, before reaching into his large sleeve and pulling out a Pokeball, replying, "Very well. Just know that this is foolish, young one."

We threw out our Pokemon at the same time, Kura taking the field at the same time that Sei's Dewott's feet hit the floor."

"Kura, Tackle!" I commanded my Eevee.

The small vulpine Pokemon nodded, before sprinting across the floor of the Gym.

Kura readied himself, but just as he launched the attack, Sei spoke, "Dewott, would you kindly dodge the attack and counter with a Razor Shell?"

The otter nodded, before complying. The counter attack hit my Eevee directly on the back, sending him down to the ground. _Shit! _When the dust from the attack cleared, I saw that Kura had regained his footing, albeit shakingly.

"Kura, Growl, then Tail Whip!" I called, trying a different approach.

My Pokemon complied, using both moves in a matter of seconds. While the Tail Whip worked, the Growl appeared to be useless, as Dewott seemed all but intimidated by my small fox.

"Dewott, Razor Shell once again." Sei requested.

At his words, the Water-type brought his glowing shell down on Kura's back once again, this time knocking the Pokemon toward me. When I looked at my Eevee, I didn't need any bracelet to tell me what I already knew: Kura could take one more hit, then he's down.

"Shit." I cursed, drawing the Eevee's ball from my pocket. "Kura, return!"

The beam of red light shot out once more, returning my injured Eevee to a place to take a break.

I swapped Kura's ball out for Hephaestus, who took the field after a shout of, "Heph, you're up!"

As the small Vulpix appeared before us, I heard Sei give out his first sigh of annoyance that I've heard from him.

"Brandon, are you even thinking this through?" He questioned me. "You are calling out a Fire-type against my Dewott. Do you truly expect to win this fight?"

"Shut up!" I growled in response, fighting back the stinging tears that threatened to start from my eyes. "Just shut the hell up! Why do people always fucking doubt me? Is it because I'm not the kid of some famous fucking trainers? I'm fucking sick of being treated like I can't do something! If Sonata can do it, then I'll fucking do it to! No matter fucking what! No one's ever fucking believed in me! I'll prove them fucking wrong!"

There was a moment of silence after this, before a familiar voice came from behind me, saying, "Brandon? Is-Is that how you truly see yourself? Is that what you believe that I think?"

I let out a small sigh at the voice, my head hanging, as I replied, "Get out of here, Sonata. This doesn't fucking concern you."

"I beg to differ." Came the voice of Himari. "It sounds like he's a rather focal point in this matter."

"You too, Himari." I growled out. "Just. Leave."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by Sonata saying, "No, Brandon. We won't. Stop trying to play this off as something that only concerns you, because it isn't. It sounds like I play some part in this."

"I promise you, you can go." I told him. "Just go. Leave. That's all that's ever happened to me before."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The teen asked me. "I've always been there for you."

"Bullshit." I retaliated, causing Sonata to flinch. "I've always taken a backseat with you. Any time we're around others, it's like I'm pushed away from you, physically and mentally. So fucking go."

This time, Sonata had no response, plunging the room into a shocked silence. After a few seconds of nothingness, I froze as I heard a loud rumbling sound outside.

"What the hell is-" I began, but I was cut off as the wall to my right was broken open, about halfway between myself and Sei.

As the dust of the wall spread throughout the room, we all covered our faces, with Himari and Sonata breaking out into coughing fits. As the dust cleared, I watched the large hole in the wall, my eyes locked on the two forms in the door. Both of the forms wore black cloaks with the hoods up, and they stood together in the large hole.

"My, my." A female voice spoke from the two. "What a nice little prize we have here."

"Indeed." A male voice came from the second. "Not only do we have our next Gym Leader quarry, but it appears we are interrupting his battle with that obnoxious little child that foiled our plans in the woods."

"Plans in the woods?" I asked, confused. "Exactly who the hell are you?"

The woman chuckled, replying, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

"Er, I would, actually." I responded. "That's sorta why I asked."

The man growled in annoyance, before answering, "Very well! We shall show you."

As we watched, the duo simultaneously flipped their hoods off their heads and shed their cloaks, revealing that they both wore an outfit consisting of a red long sleeve shirt and red pants, with their hair color matching.

"Flynt." The man introduced.

"Amber." The woman added. "And we're members of the infamous group Team Mega!"

"Right." I sighed out. "You guys."

Amber deadpanned, before shouting out, "What the hell? That's your reaction? Where's the fear? The terror? At least show some awe!"

"Sorry, not really feeling it." I told them. "And, besides, other than breaking a wall, you didn't really make much of an entrance."

"Well, what the hell did you expect?" Flynt asked angrily. "Some big hurrah of an entry theme? A warning that we're trouble? Some stupid joke about there being two of us?"

I shrugged, replying, "Not sure. Just… You don't do anything for me." I looked around at the other inhabitants of the room and, upon noticing that all except for Heph and Sei appeared stunned, I added, "It appears to have worked on them, though. Next time, try to dress better. You guys look like fucking dumbasses."

Amber let out another growl, before shouting back, "Well, then maybe this will do it!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade, which she quickly sent flying towards Sei. This caused Sonata and Himari to come out of their trance to shout in shock, but I quickly dashed across the floor. I slid in front of Sei just before the knife reached him, holding my hand up before the blade. I gasped in pain as the blade stuck in my hand, sending a shock through my arm.

I let out small growl as I looked at the Mega duo before me as my previous tone returned, allowing me to growl out, "Now you've fucked the hell up, motherfuckers!"

Without a second thought, I yanked on the handle of the knife sharply, pulling it from my bloody hand. I took off running across the Gym, holding the knife blade down. When I reached the duo, I slashed out at Flynt, but he dodged with relative ease. I turned to face him, momentarily forgetting Amber, only to see the Mega member pull a switchblade from each pocket, his smirking face locked onto my enraged and near-insane one.

"Come and fight me then, kid." He taunted.

I growled deeply, launching myself at him. I slashed out at Flynt with my knife, but he easily caught the attack and parried it, sending his own attack attempt out. I barely dodged the blade, before ducking down and slashing at his calf. He shouted in pain as I sliced through his flesh, causing him to drop his guard. I took this opportunity to send my foot into the Mega member's chest, sending him onto his back. I was about to deliver another slash, when I was distracted by a second crashing sound. I whipped around towards the sound, only to see a giant hole in the roof with what appeared to be a large hot air balloon above it. Seconds after this, the power in the room cut out, plunging us into darkness, the only light coming from the moon through the hole in the roof.

"They must have hit a major cable in the roof!" Sonata observed.

I watched as Amber dropped down from the balloon and into the gym, a smirk plastered to her face.

"Now then," She said, reaching into her pocket, "to move forward with the plan."

With that, she leapt into the air and pulled her arm from her pocket. As she did this, she sent a volley of what appeared to be kunai flying outwards, aiming towards the door. I heard Himari and Sonata gasp in shock as the blades hurtled towards them, and I watched the two teens freeze up. I moved quickly, dropping the knife and sprinting towards the pair. Just before the kunai made contact, I slid at the two teens, knocking them onto the floor, allowing the attack to pass straight over their heads.

As the two lay on the floor panting, their eyes wide, I leapt up, ordering them, "Stay here."

I felt Himari grab my pant leg, as Sonata said, "Seriously? You plan on fighting them? Are you fucking crazy?"

I pulled my pant leg from Himari's grip, replying, "Fuck my sanity, fuck my morality. You get between someone I love and me, and you'll feel the heat of my cavalry."

Before they could reply, I took off running towards the center of the floor, where I saw that Hephaestus still stood. _Of course! I'm a fucking Pokemon trainer!_

"Heph, on me!" I called to the fox.

As he leapt onto my shoulder, I saw Shen return through the door, a pot of tea in his hand. As he saw the scene before him, he dropped the pot onto the floor, somehow not breaking it, as he let out a gasp of shock.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Sei, have a potion on you?" I asked the Gym leader, skidding to a halt before him.

He simply nodded, handing me a small squirt bottle from his sleeve. I nodded back, calling out Kura and quickly healing him, ignoring the blood drooling from my hand.

I chuckled darkly, turning back to face the Mega members, shouting at them, "What? Get too distracted in your own shitty fashion sense to attack me?"

"Why, you little piece of shit!" Amber called back, taken aback.

"We'll show you!" Flynt taunted, reaching into his pocket.

As he did so, Amber mirrored him, and they both pulled out a Pokeball.

"Vileplume, go!" Amber called out, calling out her Pokemon.

"Manectric, give him hell!" Flynt shouted, revealing the Electric type.

I grinned wickedly, calling out, "Kura, Helping Hand! Heph, Ember on the overgrown fucking weed!"

The Pokemon shouted their calls, before an aura appeared around Hephaestus. As soon as this formed, followed by a quick high-five between the Vulpix and Eevee, Heph charged up a fire in his mouth, before letting the Ember fly at the Grass/Poison type.

"Vileplume, dodge it!" Amber ordered.

The Pokemon moved out of the way, but the flame still clipped its body, sending it reeling back in pain. My grin spread out at this, and I chuckled darkly.

"You two, on my shoulders!" I called, followed by the foxes complying.

"Manectric, zap the kid!" Flynt ordered.

The Electric type obeyed, sending a charged bolt of electricity straight at me. I ducked under the attack, keeping myself and my Pokemon safe.

As I neared the group of four, I asked my Pokemon, "Think you can handle their Pokemon without me? Need to deal with them."

They both gave their calls to agree, before leaping off of my shoulders and mounting an attack. As I reached the humans, I sent a blood covered fist flying straight into Flynt's stomach, sending him flying off of his feet. While he hit the floor, I whipped around, lashing my other fist out at Amber, but she was prepared, and caught it with relative ease.

"Nice try, kid." She told me. She sent her booted foot into the bend in my leg, bringing me down to my knees, as she added, "But it'll take more than that to knock me down."

Acting quickly, I grabbed her leg and yanked roughly, bringing her onto her ass.

"Nice try, you stupid fucking bitch." I returned, getting to my feet. "But you should really wait to taunt until you've won."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice then, bastard!" Flynt's voice came, just as I felt him wrap his arms around mine, holding them back.

I began struggling against his grip, trying to break free, but he had me held tightly. I whipped my head around to face his arm, before parting my jaws and biting him, clamping my jaws down tightly on his arm. He screamed in pain as crimson began leaking through his sleeves, causing him to let go of me, and me to release his arm. I dropped down and grabbed the blade that had recently been in my hand, as I had ended up right next to it, before plunging it into his leg. He hit the floor hard, and I yanked the blade from his flesh, only to send it flying towards Amber. The blade reached hew just as she sat up, causing it to stick into her shoulder. She shouted in shock and pain, but I dashed over to her and grabbed the handle of the switchblade. I then placed my foot on her face and used it to kick off, pulling the knife from her shoulder. I was about to attack once more, when I heard the cry of an Eevee in pain. I whipped towards the sound, to see that the Manectric had Kura pinned to the ground, the Electric type's teeth imbedded in my Eevee's shoulder. Acting quickly, I dashed over to the duo and delivered a kick to the Manectric. As I did so, the Pokemon disappeared as a red light, causing me to whirl to face the Mega agents. I saw that they had managed to stand up, Flynt being held up by Amber, and they had returned their Pokemon.

"You win this time, you little fuck." Amber growled out, as a platform lowered from the balloon. "But this won't be the last you see of Team Mega."

At her words, they stepped onto the small platform, which brought them up to the balloon. I ran over to stand underneath the hole in the roof, standing in the beam of moonlight. _Fuck! What do I do? _My eyes scanned the room, before falling on a certain item.

"Shen, tea!" I called out.

The man just stared at me for a few seconds, confused and frozen, before finally complying.

He tossed the tea pot to me, which I caught with ease, before asking, "What good will that do?"

"This Sei's recipe?" I asked, as the balloon began raising some. Shen nodded curtly, and I replied, "Good."

Without a second thought, I hurled the tea pot at the balloon. It shattered on impact, coating the wooden basket in the sake infused tea.

"Heph, Ember on the basket!" I ordered.

The Vulpix complied, sending a small flame to hit the basket, setting it ablaze.

"Try escaping that, cocksuckers!" I shouted after them, cackling.

I watched the balloon catch fire just long enough for it to leave my view, before I averted my eyes to the floor.

There was silence for a few moments, the only sound being the blood dripping from my hand, until I spoke, "You're right, Sei. I'm fucked the hell up. So many fucking things are wrong with me, and I don't even know where to fucking start. I'm fucked the hell up."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by the Gym Leader telling me, "You are not messed up, Brandon. You are merely injured. Your soul is torn, and your heart is shattered. But not all is lost." There was another moment of silence, before I felt something get pressed into my bleeding hand, followed by, "Here."

I raised my fist up to my face and opened it, revealing a slightly bloody badge.

"The River Badge?" I asked, shocked. "But I didn't beat you in battle!"

"No, Brandon, you did not." Sei agreed. "But not only did you defend me, my Gym, and your friends during that battle, but you also fought a battle far more difficult than the battle Sonata had to fight. A battle with yourself is the hardest battle one can ever go through. But I assure you, Brandon, that you don't have to go through this alone. It may be your life, but others care about you. You needn't do this alone."

I felt my breath catch in my throat at his words. _I… I… How can I get help? How? It… It doesn't matter. I'm fucked up. I'm just fucked up._

* * *

**Shane: … Dude…**

**Lux!Sonata: Do you need to talk about some things?**

**Shane: Seriously. You really delved into your own psyche there, didn't you?**

**L: Yep. So, how'd you like the chapter? Bonus high-five points if you can tell me which song those lyrics belong to!**

**Shane: Are you authorize to give bonus points here?**

**L: You know my answer.**

**Lux!Sonata: Yep. No fucks.**

**L: *High fives Lux!Sonata* Got it in one, amigo.**

**Shane: Gonna promote yourself as you end this?**

**L: Hell yeah. Hope you liked the chapter! If you did, drop it a flavorite (Those things don't technically exist here), or a follow and favorite, and go hit those buttons on both myself and the sleeping Sonata in the next room. For me, personally, I'm trying to get two chapters up a week on my stories, and this week is **_**Ashes to Ashes **_**and **_**The New Champion, **_**both fight scenes. Peace out, motherfuckers! Now the Night Falls… (Still trying new phrases… I'm a wreck)**


	13. The River's End

Two Lives, Chapter 13

I saw Brandon look at the bloodied piece of metal in his hands. The colors came to life under the crimson liquid and Brandon stood in awe. He seemed like he couldn't breathe while twisting and turning the circular token in his hands. He looked into the sky and sighed loudly.  
"I... Did it..." He said before falling to his knees. His body fell to the floor as well, Brandon's breathing being barely apparent.

"Brandon!" I shouted, getting up and rushing over to him. I flipped him over on his back, seeing his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

"Don't worry, he's fine. That fight took a good amount out of him." I looked up at Master Sei.

"He... Yeah. Himari, can you help me?"

"Don't, Sonata. Roland, assistance, if you please?" Master Sei commanded. The dark skinned goliath of a man came from the back and walked over to my dark skinned friend and picked him up with ease.

"To the nursing wing. Get our nurse to tend to his wounds." He ordered, Roland turning around and walking off. Sei turned to me again.

"I'd suggest that you and Himari head back to the Pokemon Center. Come back her with his stuff in the morning, he'll be patched up by then."

"But, sir-"

"Go. He is in good hands, I promise you." I stepped back, surprised at how stern he was. I turned around, but not before saying one more thing.

"He better be okay by tomorrow." I said, stepping back to Himari.

"Let's go."

"But Sonata-"

"Himari, please... Let's just... C'mon." I said dryly, walking out of the doors. As my pace became faster and breaking into a run, Himari started struggling to keep up. She was calling my name, but I wasn't listening. I just let every noise start to become one blur as my vision became dark.

"SONATA!" One voice cried. It belonged to Himari, and as I was preparing to turn, on my left was a Semi with no intention of stopping. It's horn blared, but it was no use. I was frozen. Himari wasn't close enough to push me out of the way. I... I just let it come...

I was expecting a lot more pain than that.

Thankfully, the Semi stopped... But not before hitting me rather hard. It was slowing down, but it was still fast enough to hit me with some force. I was knocked into the middle of an intersection, a local police member stopping all traffic to take a look at me. I was just... Laying there. I didn't feel anything really. My mind was just... Dead. Himari came bounding over to me at a far faster rate than her attempts at catching up to me. As the blood stained my shirt and the bruises formed, she lifted me up and took a look in my eyes. She hugged me as tight as she could have.

"You're alright! Oh thank Arceus you're alright!" She released me from the embrace and sat me upright. I put my head in my hands and tried to stand up. Of course, the pain shot through me as hard as needed, but I couldn't care less. I started to walk back to the Pokemon Center, actually making an attempt to see where I was going. Himari, though, had another plan. When we were on the sidewalk, she put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. She smiled at me, before rearing her hand back and slapping me straight in the face. My senses immediately came back to me. I looked at her as I placed my hand to my cheek.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She started. Her rage was visible, people on the street stopping and looking at us. Her regular voice had changed to an Scotlin Region accent.

"Brandon was injured enough in that fight with Team Mega! Are ye fucking daft, punk? You have no fucking idea how much I am worrying about Brandon, and then ye go ind get hit by a fucking truck? Where the fuck has yer mind gone?!"

"Hi... Himari..."

"Don't ye 'Himari' me, punk!"

"Himari I... I'm sorry, I just... Can we talk about this back at the center? Calmly? Your accent changed..." She seemed to come to a realization. She looked around, seeing people staring at her and I. She covered her mouth and blushed profusely. She grabbed me by the wrist and ran towards our current sleeping space. When she stormed into the Pokemon Center, she threw me in the room and shut the door. Holding her hands on the button, she took herself some deep breaths, calming herself. She straightened her hair a bit and turned to me. Sitting down on the opposite bed(Where our Pokemon were) and cleared her throat.

"Sonata... Why are you so... Out of it?"

"Himari... Brandon is my best friend. He's been there since we were kids. I... I look up to him. I always wanted to be like him, really. My parents... Their fame caught up to us, and when I was born, all hell broke loose. Everyone expected me to be a whiz with Pokemon training. They expected me to just be... Great. I usually just wanted to hang out with Brandon. Be with him and just... Be us. But... People were always 'wow-ed' by me. Brandon always just... Put up with it. He's... He's a great fighter, he's tall, he's strong, he's... Everything i'm not. I've always wanted to be like him. He really is something that I... That I aspire to be. I know I'll never make it, though."

"Sonata... Didn't you hear him? He feels like you're the better one here. Like he's the on dragging you down."

"What? No! We decided to do this as a team. We're family until the end! I've just wanted to help him!"

"Sonata, listen to me. Think about how Brandon feels? You got your first non-starter Pokemon before him. You got the badge before him. You're the son of _two_ former champions of the Kalos Region!"

"What does that matter? We're both trainers, now! We are equals!"

"Tell that to him! He thinks that he's been living in your shadow! He thinks that you're a shining brilliance to look up to!"

"What's there to look up to? Nothing! I'm a novice trainer! I could never get the guts to even do half the shit that he has done!"

"Why do you think that?!"

"Look at me, Himari! I'm short, I'm weak, I'm nothing! He can command his pokemon without words!"

"Sonata, shut the hell up! You're both great trainers! But you have to realize that he feels inferior!"

"But I-"

"Sonata, I swear to Arceus. Look... Think about his. You two... Balance each other out. Brandon is a little rough around the edges, but if you shave him down like you have, well, he's a smooth guy. Nice, even. Sure, there's some toothpaste in that vanilla cookie sandwich, but you deal with it because you really like the vanilla, right? And you, you're not rough enough. Brandon is there to put some edge onto you. Two lives, one heart. He is dark, and you are light."

"But isn't the dark a bad thing?"

"Not at all. In order for there to be, well, order, light and dark must be in equilibrium. There is dark in all light, and light in all dark."

"Where did you get this sort of speech?"

"I played Kingdom Hearts a lot when I was younger. It was a lot of fun. But it's true."

"Keh. You got your advice from a video game?"

"So says the guy who frequently acts like he came straight out of an anime?"

"Shut up." I ended, yawning.

"Listen... I know that... Look, I'm sorry about tonight, Himari.

"It's okay, Sonata. Let's just go to bed. When we get up, we'll go grab Brandon and head out to the next city. Alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Himari laid herself in the bed across from me, the Pokemon all gravitating toward her. I laid my head back and thought about what had really transpired.

_Brandon... Does he really think that I'm the limelight over here? Is that why he gave me the credit for saving that one girl's Skitty as a kid? When I broke that window with a Pokeball... He took the blame for it. Why..? If he didn't do those things... Ugh! I've known him for 11 years and I still don't understand him! Arceus dammit!_ I hit the nearest soft object, and even then it still stung a bit. I just decided to fade into sleep... . . . . . . . . . .

In a white space, I stood there. Brandon was behind me, back turned, in his black clothing as usual. I was in an all blue outfit, mirroring his. We turned to face the same entity, Arceus. A white ghostlike figure approached Brandon and a Black and Blue figure approached me. We extended our hands out to the colors, and they both ran right through us. Me and Brandon switched hair colors as our clothes changed. My forearms had 3 gold rings attached to them, blue colorant extending. From my neck, the rest of my clothes turned into a black hue. A tail sprouted from my back, along with two feathery wings. Brandon, his hair now white and now a tad more... groomed. A black horn extended from the exposed side of his face, wings sprouting from his back. A blade of a tail grew too as his sleeves became noticably fluffier. A bright white light enveloped the place, blinding my vision.

The morning was here, and I woke up with a scream, Himari at the side of the bed, all ready for the coming day.

"Sonata, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I... I didn't even have a bad dream or anything."

"Then why are you screaming, silly?"

"I... I don't know. Let's... Let's just go." I said, flipping my legs over the bed with pain surging through my entire body. I stood and touched my chest, feeling something under my X shirt.

"What the..?"

"I waited for you to fall asleep. You were out like a light, so I was worried about anything. I called the nurse in to take a look at you, and we cleaned and bandaged you up. I hope you don't mind." I was barely listening, honestly. I started to pat my legs and felt bandages there, too.

"You... got my legs, too." Himari visibly steamed at that statement.

"I-I-I d-didn't do a-anything around that a-area! I swear!"

"I believe you! I believe you. Just... I'm surprised you'd do this for me."

"Well, we couldn't have you all cut up, now could we?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Himari."

"No problem! Now get dressed and wake your Pokemon up, we have to go see a certain moody boy." She said. I got up with some pain, grabbing my grounded hoodie and slipping it over my body. I grabbed the Pokeballs on the nightstand and pointed at my Pokemon, touching the buttons and watching them become enveloped in the red light. I dropped the shrunken balls in my pocket, grabbing my bag and sliding it over my shoulder. Grabbing Brandon's baggage, I flung it over my other shoulder and the two of us were on our way back to the gym. Walking out, I had a question pop in my head.

"Hey Himari? Why were we sleeping in the same bed?"

"O-Oh! I-I... Um... I was cold and I, um... It's just hard not sleeping without anything to hold, and you don't seem to mind, so..." I think I was blushing, but I know for sure she was because of how red her face was.

"Well, It's no problem here! I was just wondering, that's all!" I reassured. We kept walking towards the gym eventually reaching there with no being hit by cars. Upon reaching the doors, we saw a construction crew reconstructing the building that was destroyed the night before. We opened the doors, and there stood Brandon next to Sei at his battle position. They both seemed to be talking, Brandon barely moving. He was covered in bandages, visible under his new beanie. Well, it didn't look new anymore.

"Brandon!" I shouted, running over to him.

"Sonata? What the hell are you doing here?"

"To get you, idiot! Why else?"

"Shut it."

"Come on, man. We're in this to the end."

"Why do you insist on keeping me around? I'm just your shadow, anyways." I had enough of his shit. I reared my hand back and decked him right across the face. Granted, I had to aim upward, but still.

"What the fuck, man!?"

"You're my best friend you fucking shithead!" I punched him again.

"We've been by each other's sides since we were kids!"

"Then why have I always been shoved aside?! I'm not the kid of two fucking champions from a different region, I'm just me! Shitty old me! No'one knows who I am!"

"Why do you fucking think we came out on this adventure whatever? So you can finally be noticed!"

"Like that's gonna fucking work!"

"It is gonna fucking work, dipshit! You think that I could've done any of that shit you did last night? You think that I wanted to be famous?! You think I liked seeing you pushed aside?! What kind of guy do you think I am?! You're my best fucking friend! My only real friend! Everyone else only saw my parents! You're the only person who ever saw me for me, goddammit!"

"Bull fucking shit!"

"Don't you 'bull fucking shit' me you incompetent!" One more slug.

"Pessimistic!" And another.

"Asshole! How about you stop seeing yourself in such a negative goddamn light! You have more worth than you fucking realize! It's okay to be you! It's okay..!" I stopped my assault on the already injured teen and... I just hugged him.

"You're such an idiot, man..."

"I'm your idiot." We just stood there like that... It took me a second to realize what was going on, so I released him and patted my clothes down. I handed him his stuff and he threw it over his shoulder. Rubbing his cheeks from the pain, he turned to Master Sei and bowed, as if in respect.

"Thank you, Sei." He turned to me with a bit of a smile.

"You're the darkness that my light needs, man. And there's nothing at all wrong with that. C'mon, let's go!" I said to him, a massive grin on my face.

"Yeah. Let's get going." And with that, we walked out of there. We said our goodbyes to Master Sei, and headed out from the gym and the city entirely.

-

_Route 3, 01:00pm._

We were walking through the marshlands of Marsen, having exited Bluefire City with no incident. I checked the time on my XTransciever, and as if I timed it perfectly, my mom called. I hit the button and her face appeared.

"Oh! Sonata! Hi!"

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Where are you?"

"We're half an hour outside of Bluefire, Route 3."

"Oh, for the love of! You guys walk too fast!" I saw my mom turn over to my father.

"Calem! Call out Rhyhorn!"

_But honey, he only listens to you!_

"Baby, I love you, but DO AS I SAY OR YOU WON'T GET ANY MORE CAKE!"

_NOT THE CAKE! Rhyhorn, Go! _And a bright light filled the screen. The gray horned Pokemon came up to my mom and nuzzled her, mom getting on top.

"Sonata, stay there. We have something for you." And the call cut off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brandon asked.

"Huh. I dunno. Mom just said to wait here." And off in the distance, there was a massive dust cloud. It got bigger and bigger and... bigger... and... Oh shit it's coming right for us! I grabbed Himari and pushed her to the side of the road, Brandon dodging to the other. A Rhyhorn came to a stop right in front of us, my mom standing atop the Pokemon and laughing.

"AHAHA! Didja see that Calem? Rhyhorn here is the fastest Rhyhorn alive! Hey, I just saw them right here..." She said. I hopped out of the bushes and called out to her, my parents looking over at me.

"Sonata!" She said, jumping off Rhyhorn.

"Hi sweetie! Where's Brandon?"

"Right here." Brandon said, rolling out of the bushes. Literally rolling.

"Oh MY Arceus sweetheart what happened to you!?" She exclaimed, running over to Brandon and reaching up to touch his bandages.

"Nothing, ma'am, I promise!"

"Don't you 'nothing ma'am' me, young man! Tell me!"

"Mom, please. We had a rough night."

"We as in..?" I lifted up my shirt to show off my own wrappings.

"You two...!"

"Babe! Calm Down! I'm sure it was just an accident. Sonata must have fallen off of something, you know how he is!" Dad tried reassuring her. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Himari snuck out of the bushes and was hiding behind me. She started whispering.

_"Sonata, those are your parents? I thought they'd be more... calm?"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"Oh? Who's this?" My mom asked, pointing to the girl behind me. Himari squeaked when she was called.

"I'm Himari Palm... Professor Palm's daughter..."

"Oh, aren't you cute? Oh my, I almost forgot! Brandon!" Mom turned to my tall friend and retrieved something from her pocket. It was a small watch with a screen on it.

"We bought you a X Transceiver, honey!"

"Wait, what? Ma'am, I couldn't."

"Take the damn thing." She pushed it into his hands and looked up at him.

"Thank you for being there for Sonata, Brandon. You're a great son, to both us and your own mother. You have your father's face, you know that?"

"Yeah... I do. Thanks, ma'am."

"Well? Go on, put it on!" Brandon just stared at it. He slid off his challenger icon and replaced it with the black X Transciever.

"I already programmed a few numbers in there. Even your mothers!"

"Mom's? But she doesn't have o-... You didn't." Mom pulled out a receipt for two X Transcievers, one red and one black.

"I did~"

"Ma'am, you didn't have to do this!"

"We totally didn't, but we did anyway. You're our son just as much as Sonata is, Brandon." Brandon looked down at her, surprised. Mom just hugged him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring your mom."

"No, it's fine, I just... Thank you."

"It's the least we could do! C'mon, Calem. Let's head home." They both mounted the Rhyhorn and turned to leave.

"Good luck, guys! We love you!" And they sped off, back to Riki Town. Himari came out from behind me.

"She wasn't surprised that I'm the daughter of the Professor?"

"Himari, they're former champions. They fought Pokemon that could steal souls, met a guy who tried to revive his Floette and lived for 1000 years, and have been around the block a few times in competitive Pokemon battling. They've been around the block a few times." Brandon and I said. You know, with how much we do stuff in sync, I've been kinda seeing that we are brothers, kind of. Brandon looked at the X Transciever he had just put on.

"Let's keep going, man!"

"Right."

**The scene opens up, Sonata sitting in his studio, Brandon asleep with a few empty coffee mugs next to him. Sonata looks to the camera.**

**Sonata: Hey everybody, I'm your friendly neighborhood Shushiroto! Oh, shit, this isn't my YouTube channel! Hey everyone, back again with Two Lives, the story of Sonata and Brandon! Of course, Sonata has many forms. Including this one. Black hair, glasses, 200+lbs, 5'9", job at YouTube and here on . Y'all know the deal!**

**He stands up and pulls out his phone.**

**Sonata: But I also have other forms! Such as this! **

**Sonata grows taller and sprouts a tail, his clothes and hair changing. A sword appears in front of him and he takes it.**

**Lux!Sonata: I have this form, too!**

**He reverts to his original height, but the sword disappears and his clothes and hair change again.**

**Trainer!Sonata: Well, here's another form.**

**He reverts back to his original form and plops back in his chair.**

**Sonata: Well, now i'm here, in my apartment. Listening to the Muppets. Cuz the Muppets are da BOMB, man! Shit, man, I wanna do a video with the Muppets.**

**So, guys, how didja like the chapter? I think I illustrated what went on in Sonata's brain kinda well. It's hard for me to write inner turmoil. I might leave that to my bro there, sleeping. God he doesn't sleep enough.**

**So, if you liked this chapter for some reason, go ahead and drop us a follow and/or a favorite! It'll mean a sheit ton to the both of us, so please. Do. I'll give y'all a cookie~**

**Also, please consider leaving a review to tell me how shitty I did. Actually, change that request to an order. THAT'S AN ORDER, READER!**

**Also, on a shameless self promotional note, Go check out my YouTube channel where you can hear from me every week on Fridays, where I upload myself playing The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. I'm sure you'll be entertained.**

**As Always, Keep Sparki.**

** ~Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII, Head Seraph of the Electric Angels.**


End file.
